


Maths, That's How

by Peggysgal1946



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysgal1946/pseuds/Peggysgal1946
Summary: One night Lena's watching some mathematical program while Kara cuddles into her and the next night they are in a club dancing and then everything is changing. Have they screwed everything up or is everything going to change between them for the good. How can one night change everything forever between two people?





	1. An Object At Rest Stays At Rest

Everything finally feels like it's back to normal, Cat was back the Daxamites were gone and then city was restored and was growing closer and closer to Lena. Kara was happy, happier that she ever thought she could be when she came to this world. She wonders if it will be like this forever or if its all temporary, a phantom zone on a different planet. If it is then she is, well then she is more than happy to be stuck in this one. Eye wide open seeing everything around her. 

It had been a long day, a very long day but finally she was done for the day even with a request into the DEO that she was not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary as she made her way up to her best friends penthouse. As soon as she was through the elevator door she was pulling the door shut and locking it before making her way into the living room to see just the woman she was looking for sitting on the couch in boxer shorts and an oversized MIT t-shirt with her iPad propped up on the arm of the couch apple pencil in her hand glasses on her face and the Tv on, a programme yet to start. Silently she made her way into the spare room where she keeps a couple of spare sets of clothes, so quickly she changed into a pare a sleep shorts and tank top before heading back out to the living room. Smiling at the brunette so deeply lost in thought she stopped in at the kitchen pouring them a glass of orange juice each before going back through placing them on the coffee table then laying down on the couch placing her head down on Lena's thigh that was pulled up sighing happily. 

"What we watching?" Kara asked quietly as the brunette shifted so the blonde could use her thighs as a pillow more comfortably. 

"Something about time travel for half an hour then there is a new series coming on about Albert Einstein that I've been wanting to see for a while now." The brunette replied looking down at the reporter with a smile. 

"I never realised there was a bigger nerd than Alex." Kara teased earning a chuckle from the CEO as she turned around to face the back of the couch her face pressing against the younger woman's stomach. 

The alien let her eyes shut enjoying the feeling of Lena's fingers running through her hair when the brunette wasn't using her left hand. It was quite she was content the sound of the TV and Lena's breathing, the brunette's stomach brushing against her cheek as she breathes. These were Kara's favourite ways to spend her night, it was like the entire outside world no longer existed. 

"I don't get it" The blonde muttered into her best friends belly. 

"Well an a man is giving a lecture and an old lady comes up to him and gives him a locket and tells him to come find her. So he finds a professor of time travel and travels back in time and finds the woman and gives her back the locket so in reality it doesn't exist." Lena explains. 

"And the other one?" 

"The floors wet and you don't notice it and you slip and I see it so I go back in time and text you telling you the floor is wet but you're too busy looking at your phone and slip anyway. So by trying to prevent the future you create the future." The CEO explained causing Kara to turn around and face up looking up at the brunette. 

"What got you into science?" The older woman asked. 

"When I was in boarding school in Ireland home, where I was born, I had this man who was in charge of me while I was there. He and Cat are the closest things to parents that I have, anyway on holidays I would stay with him sometimes and weeks end he was a big science buff we would spend hours going through tinkering with machines." She explained with a fond smile that Kara couldn't help but smile back at. 

"Your tattoo!"

"Isaac Newton, An object at rest stays at rest. Sul says it all the time." 

"Well this object is going to stay at rest right here." Kara says sighing happily wrapping her arms around Lena hugging her tightly as she could without hurting her

Kara had no idea how long she lay with her head on Lena's thighs face pressed into her stomach with the brunettes fingers occasionally running through her hair with nothing but the sound of the television filling the room but it felt like time had slowed down, she couldn't think of anywhere else in the world than right here. But there has been something on her mind the past week and she's not sure if she should bring it up or not. For the past week or so Lena has been a little distant with her, well not distant but it's been like the CEO has got something on her mind that she would like to speak about but is too scared to talk about or mention it to the reporter. If the blonde did need to move she rolled over for a drink and then rolled back over to the same place she had just come from. Lena continued to work though even after the program had finished but Kara decided she wanted to go and snuggle in bed, something that had been a common accourance between the two sleepovers and night time snuggles and that was something kara decided she wanted to be doing right about now. 

Grinning Kara shift so that she was lying a little more on Lena's lap with her head on the arm rest looking up at the CEO before reaching behind her taking the tablet off the brunette placing it on the coffee table not once taking her eyes off the younger woman. 

'What?" Lena asked smiling down at the alien her fingers tangled in the blonde's hair that hadn't been moved when said alien had moved. 

"You should stop working." Kara said, her eyes fluttering shut feeling the younger woman nails scrapping at the nape of her neck ever so gently. 

"I should?" she asked smiling down at her. 

"Yes, because I want to snuggle in bed under covers cosy. Cosy cuddles." The blonde requested happily. 

"You want cosy cuddles in bed?" Lena asked with a half smile. 

"Uh-huh" She nodded proudly.

Before Lena even had a chance to answer Kara the blonde was off taking Lena's glasses off her face to make sure that the CEO got the point, heading in the direction of the brunette's bedroom. Lena though sat watching the blonde leave the room with a fond smile before reaching over turning her iPad off then picking the glasses up taking a drink of her before giving them a rinse and putting them on the dish washer then turning everything off in the living room and making her way to her room. Kara had already spend through her own night time routine and was snuggled up under the covers waiting on the brunette. Lena chuckled making her way to her en-suit bathroom going through her own night routine and the joining the blonde in bed since they were both already dressed for bed. So she pulled back the covers slipping under pausing to turn off the light on her nightstand then lying down on her side to face the older woman with a fond smile to find those favourite blue eyes looking back at her. They were close enough that they could feel each others breath on one another but still have some space between them.

Apparently the blonde wasn't quite ready to snuggle just yet.Reaching up Kara tucked the hair covering the brunettes face behind her ear before letting her fingertips trail across her cheek while looking so intently at the younger woman. 

"What's wrong?" Kara asked quietly as if the question was going to startle the other woman as if she was a cat in the dark. 

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked. 

"There's been something bothering you this week, what is it?" 

"I em." She started before rolling over and back up so that her back was pressed against the older woman's chest who more than happily wrapped her arms around the younger woman tangling their legs together pulling her closer. "We never spoke about it." The brunette stated just as quietly.

"About what?"

"The night we spent together eight weeks ago. It's like it never happened>" The brunette responded trailing her fingertips across the back of the reporters hand in a delicate pattern. 

"Am, am I making you uncomfortable, I don't mean to. Oh Rao i'm sorry Lena." Kara said instantly letting go of the CEO crawling back to the headboard learning against it pulling her legs up to her chest.

"No, god no, you wouldn't be in my bed if i didn't want you here." Lena said sitting up turning around to face the blonde alien rubbing the ball of her palm on her forehead. " We got drunk and we had sex but we haven't spoke about it, yet we seem to be closer and the thing is, well, You know what just forget that I said anything." Lena said shifting so that she could get back under the covers but she wasn't quick enough before the blonde was stopping her and turning her around so that they were facing one another. 

"Whoa, stop, Lena talk to me, whatever is going on in that massive brain of yours, talk to me we can figure it out." 

"I'm pregnant." The younger woman blurted out all of a sudden looking as if she was a teenager. 

"We, did use procreation." The blonde remembers. " I'm sorry." Kara said pulling the smaller woman into her arms holding her close. " We're going to get you checked by Alex tomorrow, I mean it sounds like you've been to the doctors but that means nothing this baby is half alien and well i don't really know what that means. Oh Rao Lena I'm sorry you've been going through this alone but i'm not going anywhere." 

"Okay." Lena sniffed resting her cheek against Kara's shoulder. 

"Okay, right now though we are going to get some sleep. "Kara said placing a kiss against the top of Lena's head. 

They couple shifted so that they were lying like they had been before. Lena with her back pressed against Kara's front arms wrapped around the the brunette and their legs tangled together but this time Kara placing her hand on lena's stomach her fingers laying down soft patters on her still flat stomach as if she was protecting their unborn child. They lay there silently the blondes thumb stroking back and forth over Lena's tummy and her head nuzzled into Lena's, both aware the other was still awake but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't long until they brunette was drifting off to sleep under the soothing motions of the aliens thumb, her soft breathing and the pressure of the older woman pressed against her back and she was sound asleep. Maybe just maybe it's not quite as bad as the younger Irish woman thought it was. Don't get her wrong she is still scared shitless, and entirely sure that she is most defiantly not ready to be a mom. Suddenly though with the idea that Kara is going to be with her every step of the way as the blonde pledge and it seems just that little bit less daunting. Either way it's defiant something she is going to be stepping into one foot at a time with very small tentative footstep. Meanwhile Kara lay behind her holding her close the comforting pressure of the younger woman pressed against her front as her thoughts drifted. She was over the moon she'd never thought that she ever had a chance of being a mother and yet here she was having just been told that her best friend is having her baby. The alien couldn't be happier although she was scared to death and then there is the small matter of her sister and her foster mother. Of course Alex is going to have to give Lena a check up and make sure that the brunette is alright after all the baby is half alien, which means that said alien is going to have to tell her big sister that a couple off weeks ago at the alien bar when they had far too much to drink that they had slept together forgot to use and now she has accidentally gotten her best friend pregnant. Then she is going to have to tell Eliza exactly the same thing because well oops she's going to be a granny and to be perfectly honest both Lena and Kara could be doing with a mom to be there for them during this process and the CEO is most defiantly not going to be getting that from her mother anytime soon. Now Kara is even more scared than she was before but if she is being honest then there is no one else on this planet that she would rather be having a baby with than Lena Luthor and knowing that the younger woman is going to be there and let her be a part of it, is all she needs. Although she is sorry that it's happening like this, a happy accident. But one step at a time together. Yeah she was pretty sure that everything is going to be alright even if the road ahead will be a little bumpy.


	2. Hey Alex, Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to tell Alex, suddenly everything is becoming real.

She wasn't sure what woke her at first but something had pulled Kara from the peaceful sleep she was having. It was still pretty much still dark outside, there wasn't any sirens going, no-one was calling her name and there wasn't a phone ringing that's when she heard it the familiar sound of someone being sick. Taking the blonde blinked a few times before looking at the clock, just before five so she rolled out of the bed and headed in the direction of the sound to Lena's en-suit bathroom noticing that she was along on the bed. Knocking so that she doesn't barge in Kara wasted for a response but when the blonde didn't get one she shouted through the door she was coming in before opening the door to find Lena crouched down in front of the toilet hugging it as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Silently the blonde got a cold cloth placing it on the back of Lena's neck while using one hand to hold her hair and the other to rub soothing circles on her back. It wasn't long until the brunette was flushing the toilet and leaning back against the bath her eyes slipping shut. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." The brunette mumbled. 

"Don't be silly, do you want a drink or too brush your teeth first?" The blonde asked. 

"Teeth." Was the only muttered response that she got from the younger woman. 

The reporter help get the CEO sorted out before telling the other woman that they still have plenty of time to get some more sleep before they have to think about getting up to go into the DEO, well arrange to meet Alex at the DEO. Once ready the two women headed back to bed Lena laying down on her back and Kara lying down beside her on her side facing Lena. The older woman reached out tucking some hair behind the brunettes ear before placing her hand on the younger woman's stomach rubbing soothing circles knowing that it helps the CEO when she isn't feeling well having seen her do it once or twice. Placing a kiss on Lena's check Kara buried her face in the side of Lena's neck. The brunette wrapped one arm around the blonde instantly burying it her blonde locks while she placed the other hand overs Kara's arm that was rubbing soothing circles on her belly.

That' how the pair woke up at nine thirty later that morning, well for Kara to wake up first to find that they haven't moved since the fell asleep. Smiling the blonde began to trail her fingers up and down Lena's arm the was crossed over her won stomach and was now resting on the reporters hip. She was more than happy to lie there with her still pressed into Lena's neck as the brunette slept but it wasn't long until she was detecting the sound of the younger woman's breathing lighten meaning she was waking up. Grinning Kara leaned back looking at Lena with a smile seeing the other woman's cheeks were painted red with the heat from the bed sheets and the alien draped over her. 

"Good morning." Kara said quietly with a smile. 

"Morning." The brunette mumbled turning her face into her pillow. There was one thing about Lena Luthor despite all the early morning she has, she is most defiantly not a morning person. 

"Do you feel any better?" The blonde asked reaching up trailing her fingers down the younger woman jawline. 

"Yeah. still a bit queasy but defiantly a lot better." She said finally opening her eyes. 

"Good, think you could manage some breakfast?"

"Nothing to heavy, I think maybe something." 

"I'll make us breakfast." Kara said leaning over kissing the brunette's cheek before hopping off the bed and into the kitchen. 

Lena shook her head with a fond smile at Kara's excitement at the prospect of food before she pulled herself out of the bed quickly making it then going to have a shower. The heat of the shower and the feeling of the water cascading over her made the CEO feel a little more human than what she had been doing so she took advantage and stayed in longer than what she would have. eventually though she got out wrapping a big fluffy towel around herself before drying her hair and doing very light make-up. With that done she made her way through into her bed room to get dressed just as Kara made her way back into the room. 

"Hey beautiful, I'm going to fly home quickly and change, I'll be right back." She smiled leaning in the doorway. 

With a smile and a nod Kara was out of the door and on her way back home as the brunette choose something to wear picking out a black tank top, a red fleece flannel shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with lace up boots. Dressed and now ready for the day she made her way through to the kitchen doing up her watch as she walked into the kitchen to see two slices off buttered toast and a bowl full of cut fruit with a cup of tea still hot waiting for her earning a smile from the woman. She had barley sat down at the island when the blonde returned again dressed in her usual jeans and shirt sitting down beside the younger woman with a smile. The Pair sat in comfortable silence as the CEO ate and Kara went through her emails replying to any that she needed to but it was a comfortable silence that fell over the two woman like a blanket.

Eventually though it was time for them to go and if they were to leave it any longer then they would be late to meet Alex and that would rude considering they were the ones who asked to the meet the oldest Danvers sister at the DEO. They'd both agreed that Lena would drive them to the city branch of the covert organisation since she wasn't felling the best so she's pretty sure flying at speed through the air will just make things worse. Then since her driver most definitely doesn't need to know where they are going the brunette decided she would just drive herself. So with there things that they required phones, wallets and keys they headed down to the underground parking lot to retrieve the brunettes car.

The drive there wasn't a practically long one but the silence between them was definitely a bit more awkward now neither woman sure what to say but the blonde alien wanted to make sure that the younger woman knew that she was there, that she wasn't going anywhere any time soon so she reached over the centre console placing her hand on Lena's knee giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kara practically felt the other woman relaxing under her hand when she placed in on her thigh so happily left it there for the remained off the drive. All too soon though Lena if you were to ask Lena, she was parking the car and they were stepping out heading into the building smiling at the security guards wishing them a good morning as they passed. It felt like it was even sooner and they were standing face to face with Alex, Maggie and J'onn, Winn and Vasquez sitting at there computers.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Alex asked spotting the two women first as they approached the three of them Alex and Maggie leaning against the centre console.

"Uh yeah, there is just something that we need your help with?" Kara said nervously reaching up rubbing the back of her neck earning a suspicious look from the other three woman.

"Okay." Alex drew out looking at her sister. " Well then lead the way?" The brunette said.

"Can we go to the private med room?" Kara asked as they began walking away.

"You can come to Maggie, Alex is just going to tell you anyway." Lena called over her shoulder as they walked making the deceive chuckle and catch up with them happily.

Once they were in the privacy of the private med room Kara and Lena sat side by side on the single gurney letting Maggie take the single chair and Alex lean against her wife placing her hand on her shoulder. Neither of the four woman said anything they just kept looking at each other awkwardly well Lena was looking very awkward while Kara and Alex stared straight at each other the blonde nervously as if they were having a silent conversation between the two of them. It was so obvious in the way that the doctor/ field agent was looking at the alien reporter that she was the older of the two Danvers sisters. Kara was beginning too look sufficiently like a scolded school child and she hadn't even told her sister anything.

"What did you do Kara?" Alex asked her free hand going to rest on her hip.

"What, I didn't do anything." Kara exclaimed offered while the other two women tried to suppress their smiles.

"Crinkle, and you have that look like you know you're about to get into trouble so what have you done?" The older sister said again. 

"Lena's pregnant." The blonde blurted her eyes going wide when she realised what she had said causing both Maggie and Alex to look at Lena with surprise while the youngest of them all whipped her head around to look at the alien.

"You're pregnant?" Maggie asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Lena replied nervously folding her hands in her lap. 

"I'm little confused to where I come in here." Alex asked.

"No way?" Maggie laughed seeing her girlfriends sister blush. 

"What?" Alex asked looking to her girlfriend and then her little sister seeing her blush. "Kara!" Alex exclaims rather loudly.

"Look can we stop shouting at Kara. It's both our fault it was both our responsibility and we both screwed it up but right now i'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's having a half human half kryptonian baby and quite frankly I was quite adamant on never having children but here we are so can we please stop shouting." Lena said eyes watering making everyone look at her.

"I'm sorry. I'll check you out make sure everything is alright and you are. We'll need to do BP, blood test and a sonogram make sure everything is alright in there okay?" Alex said placing her hand on the youngest woman shoulder giving it a squeeze.

Once the brunette was happy to get started Alex started off with the most simple thing taking her BP making sure it wasn't too high and then much to Lena 's disgust a few blood samples. She also got the DEO doctor, to have a look Doctor Frankie McKay who has also help a few aliens they have rescued give birth. Since Alex's specialty in bioengineering and not midwifery she wanted a second opinion to make sure that everything was alright. So with all the checks done and a few prescriptions written out for prenatal vitamins written out, it was then time for the sonogram. Dr McKay asked Lena to lay down on the table and lift her top up to tuck under her bra to keep it out the way and make sure that it stayed gel free. Once she was settled Kara was instantly by her side well standing right next to her head one hand in her hair the other holding her hand while Maggie stood next to the blonde and at the other side next to the monitor stood the two doctors.

"Sorry this might be a little cold." The redheaded tall doctor replied squeezing some gel onto the CEO's stomach earning a hiss despite the warning she'd been given. Then McKay began to run the word across her stomach before eventually stopping and pressing a few buttons all the while having a discussion with Alex who would occasionally point at the screen. Until Kara cleared her throat getting impatient and a little annoyed at her sister and the doctor for having a conversation between themselves.

"Well, you are defiantly pregnant judging by these measurements 8 weeks along and I have to say everything perfect one very healthy baby. Normally the first 28 weeks of a pregnancy you only get a check up once a month but since the baby is half Kryptonian I want to see you back in three weeks okay, but for now would you like some pictures?" She asked with a smile earning a furious nod from Kara. So with a promise to be right back McKay left the room leaving the four woman alone again Alex turning to her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Eight weeks ago we were at the alien bar." The oldest Danvers asked.

"Oops?" Kara said with a blush.

While the two sisters looked at each other Lena reached over for the paper towel whipping off the gel from her stomach before sitting up pulling her tank top down and her flannel shirt around her letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. Seconds later Doctor McKay came back in handing the CEO six copies of the sonogram, the brunette taking two copies before handing the other four to Kara. The blonde smiled at her best friend before handing one of the copies to her sister earning a happy grin and she would keep two for herself leaving one for her to send to Eliza when she finally works up the never to tell her adoptive mother. 

"Thank you, If you don't mind can we keep this between us for the moment?" The CEO asked looking at the other four in the room earning nods and pleas of agreements from them all. 

A slightly awkward silence fell over them as the doctor left leaving the four women in the room alone again, neither of them sure what to say. That was until Lena pushed herself down off the bed gathering up her phone, wallet and key before making her way over to Kara kissing her cheek and giving her hand a squeeze telling her she has something she needs to take care of but would text or call her later. Then the brunette was gone walking out the door leaving the other three watching her was she left. Defeated Kara sat down on on the gurney letting a sad sigh watching where her best friend had just left the room like she was never going to see the brunette ever again. As if the CEO was walking out the door and her life for good even though she knew that wasn't the case. 

"She hates me." Kara sighed sadly. 

"Oh, Kara no she doesn't hate you." Alex said making her way over to her little sister. 

"She just left." Kara said throwing her hand out in the direction of the door. 

"Kid, i think that's more to do with the fact she's pregnant and scared. You heard what she said in her little moment earlier she's never wanted kids and now here she is having once unexpectedly, it's nothing to do with you. I'm willing to bet money on it, its about being a Luthor." Maggie said standing joining her girlfriend and sister in law. 

"It really was an accident we never meant for any of this to happen and well Jeremiah was pretty sure I couldn't even have children." Kara sniffed her eyes watering. 

"Everything will be alright and just think in nine months your going to have a cute little mini you and Lena to fuss over and it will be like this never happened." Alex said wrapping her sister in a hug. 

"Yeah?" The blonde sniffed hugging her big sister back as hard as she could without actually hurting her. 

"Yeah!" The redhead nodded.

Meanwhile hopping in her car Lena made her way outside of the city heading to the one place that she knew no one else would be able to find her and into the road in the forest following the dirt road. She knew that not very many people know about this place so to most people the gap in the tree looks just like that or a trail but the fact that it says no entry most people never come up this way so knew she would be alone for the rest of the day at least thats what she thought anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope your all enjoying feel free to leave a comment or anything you would like to happen or a prompt then drop a comment and I'll do my best. Thanks for stopping bye, love to you all. :) 
> 
> P.S This isn't beta'd all grammar mistakes are all mine but if anyone would like to Beta for me I'd love you for ever drop an inbox or comment if you're interested :D


	3. Secret Hide Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been three days since Lena found out for sure she was pregnant but now she's taken a few days off work and is disappearing during the day and then Alex is where are they going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know what the update of chapter two was about since I never edited it or updated it but hey ho.

It's been three days since Lena found out for sure that she was pregnant to her best friend and for the life of her said best friend can't quite figure out what is going said CEO. Its like she's disappeared without actually disappearing. Kara can still get a hold of the younger woman the brunette will answer her phone whenever the blonde texts or calls and they still spend most nights together meaning she is still in the city but its where she's going during the day, that's bothering the reporter. The CEO has taken a few days off from work and has seemingly been busy during the day but still managing to get home on time if she and Kara have any plans. At the same time though the brunette has been doing whatever it is that she is doing into the middle of the night as well. Its not that the alien does't trust the CEO she trusts the younger woman with her biggest secrets so that's not it at all. It's just that she wants to make sure the brunette is alright that she's handling everything alright and doesn't feel like Kara is pushing her to do anything when it comes to the baby. Not too mention the reporter really misses their lunchtimes together. 

It was Alex though who figured out where the Irish woman was hiding and as bad as it may seem when she found out she didn't tell her sister or her wife, well she kind of told Maggie. She'd had told the detective that she was helping the younger woman with a project they had been speaking about and were finally getting around to starting. So it was a small white lie, that she's sure will get her a week on the couch but it's worth it. The redhead had, had a particulary shitty day at the DEO. They had deliberately been given the wrong information about an alien drug and trafficking ring and as a result one of her men had been killed and few of them including herself had taken a rather few good hits. So not quite ready to go home and see her children who would worry about that cuts and bruises and bandage on her arm the redhead had taken it up on herself to seek out Lena to make sure that she was alright. It wasn't too hard she just had to track down the car and since she has the dreadfully good facilities of the DEO at her hands it had been no trouble to find the brunette. Well it hasn't been with the computers but when she hopped on her bike and headed in the direction of the brunette it was a little harder to find the entrance of the location that the younger woman was located at but eventually she was pulling up in front of a very large house that was lite up and looks to be going through complete restorations and make over on the inside the outside looking like it had just been finished. Hoping off her bike she took her helmet off placing it on the handlebars before making her way up the steps knocking on the large wooden door that had small glass square windows going down the wall beside it. 

"Lena?" She called opening the door walking inside to find the downstairs completely lite up the walls having just been plasters with big work lights set out to dry it in time for the morning. 

Earning no response the brunette made her way inside seeing a room to the right that looks like a small coat closest in front of a large wooden staircase and to the left was a large hall way that lead to two large room one an office one and play room and then at the end of the hallway was another room. Since she could hear faint noises coming from the room at the end of the hallway she made her way down the long spacious hall to what was an even bigger open space room with a full length wall made of windows and sliding glass doors a kitchen and the dinning area on the right that Alex swears there entire apartment fits into and on the left was what looks like will be the living room. 

"You in here Lena?" The redhead asked again as she made her way into the room to indeed find the woman she was looking for dressed in black builders trouser and tank top and a flannel shirt much like the one she;d been wearing at the DEO but this one was defiantly for getting dirty and the likes of paint and all that on it. 

"Alex?" The brunette asked confused looking around from the part of the kitchen she was putting together. 

"Hey." The redhead said shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. 

"How did you find me?" She asked putting down her tools. 

"I work for the DEO although actually finding you, that was a little harder that place is totally hidden. What is this place?" She asked looking around. 

"My house well it will be. Out of prying eyes but it's needed totally restored first. I'm hopping the boys can have this place and the out building finished before the baby comes along. Rough day at the office?" She asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. Are you restoring this place yourself?" the redhead asked curiosity. 

"No the man who would do any building and decorating work for the Lillian is doing it with his two sons and his son-in-law. He has a small company. I had just gotten back for summer break when Lillian left the day after, she was getting some work done by him he spent the whole summer showing me how to do things. So now he does all my work and when I can I like to come and help them and on weekends it's just me. I like to give them the weekend off since they all have families.He's a good man Dougie." The brunette explained.

"Huh, that's pretty cool. Anyway listen I came to make sure you alright with everything and remind you that you're part of the family so we're all here for you." The redheaded special agent asked hands in her back pockets of her jeans. 

"I'm fine. I guess i'm just a little overwhelmed. This isn't how things are supposed to go. I know its not like I have to do it alone, Kara's made it perfectly clear she'll be here every step of the way but I don't want her to feel trapped either. Then there's the whole I never wanted kids thing so I decided to come and clear my head and spend sometime out here with the boys." Lena explained as she went back to tilling behind the cooker. 

"Its Kara, we're speaking about she doesn't feel trapped. She's excited, I overhear her speaking to Arlo last night while I was giving Bear his supper last night she's most definitely excited." Alex replied referring to Arlo 1 and Bear 4 their sons with a smile earning a nod from the younger woman. 

"I spilled, now why aren't you at home with your wife and boys?" Lena asked looking around from the wall she was tilling. 

"Mission gone wrong, few us got banged up, we lost a good man. I wasn't ready to answer all of Bears questions just yet." Alex replied gesturing to the cuts on her lip, eyebrow slightly black eye and bruised ribs. 

"Well grab a tool help yourself. Kara has told me all about you and Jeramiah fixing things that she'd break when she first came to live with you so you're always welcome here. There's a small closest at the bottom of the stairs has a small fridge water, soda food, other snacks and coffee and tea things and a kettle. I'll give you a spear key when we leave." The brunette replied getting back to what she was doing. 

Nodding her thanks Alex picked up some tools and began working helping to install the kitchen which was well on its way to being finished. As it turns out the CEO was right it definitely helped clear the mind even if it hurt like hell to move her arm with her bruised ribs. Maybe later she could start working on the out hose. It wouldn't be a big help just her but it would help move things along and maybe just maybe that means the younger woman could move in with her niece or nephew. And if in the process of doing so she could help make her sister and Lena figure out how much they actually mean to each other then that would be a bonus. 

By the end of the week Lena had gone back to work beginning to come to terms with the fact that she is indeed having her best friends baby. So it was harder for her to get out to the house to help the boys but at least once a week Lena and Alex managed to get out to the house and help where they could deciding to start on the outhouse together. It was making Kara curious though as to what project that the CEO and her sister was working on at leasts thats what they had told Kara and Maggie that they were doing. 

The Irish woman and alien were lying on Lena's couch the brunettes head resting on the arm of the chair stretched out her feet propped up on the other one with the blondes hear resting on her shoulder back pressed against the back of the couch wedge between the two. The reported had her head resting on the younger woman's shoulder with her hand resting on her chest while Lena used one hand to run her fingers through the blondes hair occasionally scrapping the airlines scalp and nape of her neck. In her other hand she held her tablet reading some kind of report occasionally her fingers leaving the older woman's hair to change to page then going straight back to what they were doing nothing but the sound of the outside, their breathing and Kara's delighted moan every so often at her best friends fingers in her hair. 

"How long do you think you and Alex will be working on your project together." The reported asked not bothering to lift her head from Lena's chest to see the other woman as she spoke. 

" I would think another couple of months at least, depending everything goes to plan and we don't run into any problems." Lena replied absentmindedly eyes still fixed on her report she was working on. 

"That's a long time." Kara mumbled under her breath at least it was supposed to be but unfortunately it was loud enough for the CEO to hear prompting her to put her tablet on the coffee table. 

"Is something wrong, darling?" Lena asked looking down at Kara. 

" No, it's just now that you're back at work and your project with Alex. I miss you." The blonde said her fingers tracing patterns on the woman below her chest that was exposed by the tank top she had on. 

"Kara, all you have to do is call and I'll be there." 

"I know that, you're my best friend but that doesn't mean you have to drop everything to be with me you can have a life." The blonde mumbled burying her face in the younger woman's neck. 

"That also doesn't mean that I can't make time for you darling." Lena said dropping a kiss to the top of the blondes head. 

"Its getting late, I should head home." The reported said making to move. 

"Or you could stay here, you know I don't mind besides It's already late." Lena reasoned keeping a hold of the blonde even though she knew the other woman could easily get out of her grip if she wants to but Kara happily settled back into her space this time resting her hand over their unborn baby as Lena picked up her tablet again fingers gravitating to the blondes hair. " Just let me finish reading this and we can go to bed darling." The CEO said. 

It had been the pan to go to bed once she had finished reading her report but that certainly wasn't the case when the alarm that had been preset on Lena's phone was waking them up on the couch. Arm flung out the brunette grabbed her phone from the coffee table turning off the alarm noticing that it was Sunday meaning she doesn't have to get up yet. No work on a Sunday means no early morning like magic to the brunettes ears. Thumping her phone back down on the table the brunette sighed feeling the weight of the older woman on her. It took a little bit of coaxing and then reminding the blonde what day it was but soon enough they were tucked up in bed so they could sleep until whatever time they desired but right now it was barley 6 am so Lena was more than happy to snuggle up to the blonde and sleep. 

The next time the brunettes eyes fluttered open was to the feeling of the alien pressed against her fingers tracing patterns on her stomach over her tank top. The CEO does have to admit that it was one of the nicer ways to wake up. She was about to say good morning to the blonde but decided that instead she was going to lie and cherish the moment for a little but longer. Eventually though she had to open her eyes. 

"Morning." Lena said quietly. 

"Good morning, do you have to work today?" The blonde asked. 

"Not today, I'm all yours." The brunette smiled.

"Movie marathon?" Kara asked hopefully. 

"Of course." The blonde smiled sitting up in bed already to leave and get the day started. "First breakfast though." The blonde added hoping out the bed leaving Lena watching on with a happy amused smile before following behind her.

By the time Lena got through to the kitchen the blonde was just finishing make the enormous pile of pancakes sitting down at the breakfast bar where the coffee was already sitting for them two empty plates and a plate in the middle that looked liked that stack of pancakes on it would fall any minutes it was so stacked. Smelling Lena sat down at the free seat reaching out for what she thought had been coffee but as it turned out it was one of her favourite blends of tea as Kara helped herself to some of the stack. So maybe having a movie day snuggled up on the couch wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	4. Come Away With Me, Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's 12 weeks pregnant they get to see the baby it looks like a baby but now everything's a little to real so Kara invites her to come home with the troop and meet Eliza they have to tell her anyway don't they?

It was finally Friday thank god If Lena has to sit there and listen to one more boring meeting she is pretty sure that she is going to go stir crazy. All she wants to do is go home put on her pajamas and snuggle up under the covers on the couch and watch some mind-numbing TV and if she was to fall asleep in the process then bonus. First things first though Kara and herself have an appointment at the DEO to see how things are going with their little monkey as Kara has taken to calling their unborn child. Does mean she does get to see her best friend though. 

She'd made the discovering getting ready for work 'this morning that she was starting to show not much but if you know what you were looking for or actually paying attention you would be able to notice she certainly did. She'd called out to Kara but realized they'd blonde wasn't there just before her name left her lips. Maybe it was for the best though, maybe staying with each other all the time isn't such a great idea. She was feeling a little bit like they were playing house, like a glimpse into what she would like but can't have. So maybe it had been a good thing she'd been unable to see the reporter since they'd had lunch together the day before. 

They'd slept apart the night before both of their schedules having them busy but it had meant he brunette has slept by herself in her bed since they had found out she was pregnant and it was rather hard falling asleep without the presence of her best friend. Never the less though she hopped into her brand new Land Rover heading in the direction of the DEO parking and heading inside. With a smile to security, she made her way to the elevator heading straight for the main floor finding Kara with her sister and Winn in the main control area. 

"Lena!" The blonde smiled happily instantly leaving her sisters side wrapping her arms around her best friend who instantly returned the hu and involuntary smile taking place on her lips. 

"Hi, Kara." Lena said once they pulled apart. 

"Are you guys ready to see your baby everything is all set up and waiting?" Alex asked pushing her self of the center round table she'd been leaning on. 

Nodding Lena let the two woman lead the way to the same private medical room they'd used before to see indeed everything was indeed set up and waiting for her with Doctor McKay finishing putting out some things. Just like the last time blood had to be taken and a few other things checked before they could see the baby, Lena lying on the gurney while Kara stood beside her holding her hand and Alex was over beside Doctor McKay. And then, then they were able to see their baby. Lena's shirt was unbuttoned to just before her bra and her skirt rolled down a little when the ultrasound wand was placed on her stomach over the cold gel wondering around a little until it stops the familiar sound of buttons being pressed. There it was their little baby this time actually looking like a baby this time. Then McKay said something about a heartbeat but Lena was too busy staring at the screen to her what she said when the sound of the babies heartbeat filled the room her eyes widening. 

"I'll get you some pictures again." McKay said after whipping the gel from the CEO's stomach leaving them to process as Lena got redressed. 

"Alex, can you play the heartbeat again so I can record it on my phone?" Kara asked excitedly pulling her phone out from her pocket. Her sister smiling before pressing the button leaving it on long enough for her little sister to record it before turning it off. 

Then with Lena with three copies Kara with two Alex with one and Kara with an extra one for Eliza that she would give with their first one they were ready to go whenever they liked 

"Are you alright, Lee?" Kar asked just before a voice on the commas loudspeaker come through asking for Supergirl and Agent Danvers. 

"I'm fine, go save the city I'm going to go home alright." Lena said with a smile all be it a small one playfully shoving the alien to the door. 

The brunette had done exactly what she said she was going to do and headed straight home ordering enough pizza for both her and Kara knowing that the blonde would be over later but until then she was perfectly happy under the covers watching Genius on NatGeo. It was maybe four hours later when said alien was landing on the balcony of her best friends penthouse strolling in smiling at the sight of the Irish woman who hadn't even moved her head. Quickly Kara changed into sweats and a t-shirt before grabbing a drink and opening the box of Pizza well one of them but stopping what she was doing placing a kiss on Lena's check in a way of hi, before getting back to eating a comfortable silence falling over them, the blonde sitting at the end of the couch with the younger woman's feet in her lap.

"Do you have any many meetings this week?" Kara asked breaking the silence now that she had finished eating. 

"Not this weeks no, why?" Lena asked turning her head so that she could see the reporter. 

"Well" Kara started nervously pushing her glasses back up her nose. " It's just, um, well, Alex, Maggie the kids and I are going to Midvale for the weeks Saturday to Saturday and I want you to come?" Kara asked. 

"Kara, I'm not coming on your family getaway," Lena said shaking her head. 

"I've already checked with everyone and they're fine about Arlo and Bear loves you, Eliza and Alex said it was a good idea get you out of the city and I would really, really like it if you were with me when I tell Eliza about the baby, Please?" Kara added pouting with her big puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine but you can tell them it's under duress." The CEO huffed setting back under the covers. 

"Good, I've already put my suitcase in your room and Alex is picking us up here at ten thirty tomorrow morning. We can either pull up the seats in their SUV or we can drive." The blonde grinned massaging the feet that were in her lap. 

"You've got this all sorted out don't you?" The brunette said her eyes narrow. "We'll drive I'd rather not be crammed in the back of the car." She added. 

"Yup, and that's fine with me." The blonde smiled one hand now working on one foot and the other now working on her calf earning a quiet delighted groan from the brunette.

The night turned into that of a quiet one sitting watching mind-numbing TV until they put on an old film the brunette discovery from this morning leaving her mind for the moment. It wasn't long until the alien could hear the deepened breathing of her best friend mixed with the old movie playing on the TV. Finishing off her pizza Kara gently slipped from under Lena's feet tidying up the mess on the coffee table and going around making sure that the door and the balcony door was locked and the lights were off before gently picking up the CEO and carrying her through to the bedroom gently laying her down on the bed pulling the covers over the sleeping woman. Once she was sure the younger woman was settled she quickly went about getting herself ready for bed then joining the other woman in the bed. Lights off and Kara was smuggling into Lena's back wrapping her arms around her waist the CEO instantly leaning back against her in her sleep letting Kara's hand slip further over her stomach letting the blonde notice what the brunette had this morning. Smiling Kara let her hand trail over Lena's stomach feeling the defiant begging of a bump where their baby was growing. There wasn't much of a bump but there was enough of one that it sat comfortably in her plan but could easily be hidden by a t-shirt. Which is just how the reporter fell asleep snuggled up to her best friends back her hand sprawled protectively over there unborn child. 

The next morning was spent in relatively quiet as they went about getting ready Lena having to pack as well with the blonde reminding her to take something warmer to sleep in just in case and some cosy jumpers and a jacket because even though the weather is beginning to get warmer they are right beside the ocean so it can still get rather cold at night this time of the year with a nip in the air during the day. So with their cases packed and waiting by the front door and breakfast already eaten the two woman went about getting the last bits sorted before going. Well, Lena was still in the middle of getting dressed, having been slightly behind the blonde having needed to pack this morning. The blonde had gone with her usual jeans shirt and cardigan while Lena has chosen ripped jeans, boots, a Tom Selik cardigan cream and a white top that sleeves went down to her elbows hey black aviator jacket with the fluffy trim dropped her bag.

"Alright, darling you ready to go?" Lena asked her best friend looking down at her wrist clipping her watch on looking up to see the blonde staring at her. "What?" She asked. 

"Nothing, you just look pretty." Kara smiled fiddling with the cuff of her cardigan. "I'm ready to go, though." She added.

Smiling with a blush the brunette nodded before they grabbed their bags heading down the stairs to see Alex leaning against her SUV with a box of pastries in one hand and a holder with a coffee for her sister and tea for the CEO. Grinning the reporter took the items hugging her sister's thanks before they loaded their bags into the back of Lena Land Rover then hoping in the brunette driving since the alien still doesn't feel comfortable driving despite having her driving license. The drive was filled with conversation and comfortable silence apart from the radio on quietly in the background. They had only planned one stop but unfortunately for Lena morning sickness is delightful so they had to stop a couple of extra times and then once for something to eat and to let the kids stretch their legs. Eventually, though they were pulling up the dirt road that leads to their family home where the two Danvers woman grew up. Before they were even parked the front door was opened and Eliza was standing on the front porch waiting for them to get out with a smile. As soon as they were parked Maggie got Arlo out of his car seat setting the two year old on his feet grinning watching as he ran straight to Eliza shouting "Nana" while Alex scoped six month old Bear out of his settling him on her hip before they two followed Arlo to Eliza only with less screaming. 

Meanwhile, Lena and Kara got out theLandrover the blonde going straight to her best friends side taking her hand pulling over to her adoptive mother and up the stairs the CEO letting herself be pulled nervously. 

"You must be Lena, It's nice to finally meet you," The oldest Danvers woman said. 

"Finally?" Lena asked raising an eyebrow looking at the older woman who was looking rather sheepish. 

"Kara's rather fond of you." Eliza grinned Arlo sitting happily on her hip. 

"I'm getting the bags." The blonde muttered trotting off as she adjusted her glasses nervously. 

Alex told her wife and the others to go inside and that she would get their things up to their room and set up the travel cot for Bear in the spare room. When the redhead head got to her car opening the trunk of the SUV her sister was just taking out the last suitcase from Lena's Landrover a red tint still colouring her cheeks making the older woman chuckle at the blonde. She started to pull their things out, putting them at her feet when she turned her head to look at her sister with a grin. 

"I"d say you're very fond of Lena." The secret agent grinned proudly. 

"Alex!" Kara whined her head wiping around to face her big sister. 

It wasn't that obvious right, right? The last thing she wants to do is make Lena uncomfortable and she wants to, will be there for Lena through the pregnancy but she also wants the CEO to know she isn't expecting anything like that because she accidentally got her pregnant. That's not how relationships start, nope that wouldn't be fair on any of them. She would love it if they were more if they were to be a real family but that's not Lena wants so she will happily take things the way they are even if she does hear her own heartbeat in her ears everytime the brunette smiles at her. She can't have her cake and eat it to right? 

Puffing out a sigh and a muttered "I hate you" Kara she the trunk locking it before taking a suitcase in either hand Lena's aviator jacket still draped over her suitcase as she carried them up the stairs and into her childhood bedroom. Once that was done despite the fact Alex had just been making of her she came back outside to help her sister take the kids things up to the spare room. By the time that they had finished doing that Eliza was at the door paying a delivery man while holding food as well as Maggie holding a pile of food. The mere thought of it making Kara's mouth water as she bounded down the stairs to join the others. With that, they were all ushered through to the kitchen the dining table already set and waiting for them. So they all took their places at the table, Lena getting to sit beside the blonde as the food was dished out and drinks set by them before they could eat as they all got comfortable Bear sitting in between his mums in his highchair. 

"So, Alex and I got caught up last night on the phone tell me whats new with you Kara?" Eliza asked her youngest daughter. 

Kara instantly sat up like a rabbit caught in headlights eyes wide."Nothing?" Kara said questionably around a mouthful of noddles.

Having not convinced her adoptive mother Eliza raised her eyebrow at her youngest daughter in silent question while the other three woman looked anywhere but at Kara, especially Lena with her head bowed. 

"So there is something?" Her mother asked. 

"Um" Kara replied swollowing her food nervosuly.


	5. Oops, Eliza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness is a delight, Kara and Lena's secret is blown. Does the CEO know how to fix cars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long I got struck by the flue but I'm all better now so hopefully, updates will be a little more regular.

Thankfully for the blonde, her nephew seemed to realize her distress and save her by demanding his grandmother's attention earning his aunt a reprieve for the time being. Kara could have given Bear anything he wanted right then even if it meant her food she would have happily given it to him for rescuing her. Once they had finished eating the rest of the night was spent catching up and Eliza stealing her grandsons for lots of cuddles before they eventually called it a night having had a long day traveling. With the boys sound asleep in the guest room Alex and Maggie were going about their nightly routine in Alex's childhood bedroom the brunette slipping on a t-shirt that belongs to her wife and a pair of blue boxers while redhead pulled on a sleeveless muscle t-shirt and a pair of boxers as well before they climbed under the covers having already brushed their teeth and done anything else they normally do before bed. Flicking the light off the room was light with nothing but the moonlight falling through the bedroom window as it reflected off the see the two woman getting comfy. Grinning Maggie rolled onto her stomach propping her top half on top of her wife folding her arms over her chest resting her chin on her folded arms smiling at the younger woman below her who's arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

"Your mom totally knows there is something going on between Kara and Lena." The detective smiled amusedly. 

"Well, Kara's attempt at lying was absolutely terrible at the table. It's like everyone else has figured out there is something there but they two are totally oblivious." Alex grinned reaching up running her fingers through the older woman's hair. 

"That's rich, pot meet kettle," Maggie smirked. 

"But I figured it out and I did kiss you first at this rate we're going to have to draw them a picture book with as little words as possible." The redhead giggled amused with herself before leaning in capturing her wife's lips in her own. 

Meanwhile across the hall, the two younger were going about the same thing. The blonde had gone for one of her pajama sets that were light pink consisting of a top and shorts while the brunette went for an oversized band t-shirt and a pair of shorts that all but disappeared under the t-shirt. The brunette was already settled on the bed on her side her back facing the blonde's side as she looks through her emails on her phone. She felt the bed dip when the older woman slips in behind her turning the light off before she settled down in the bed rolling onto her side to face Lena so that her front was pressed to the CEO's back. 

"That's working, you're not supposed to be working," Kara said resting her chin on Lena's shoulder reaching over her taking the phone from the other woman's hands placing it on the nightstand. 

"It's just some emails that's all I promise." The brunette replied looking over her shoulder at the alien. 

"No work." She rebutted before settling down against the brunettes back her face pressed into the spot between her shoulder blades. 

"What's wrong?" Lena asked rolling onto her back looking at Kara who brunette in annoyance at the movement her face now pressed into the smaller woman's side. 

"Do you think Eliza is going to be angry?" Kara asked voice muffled by the Irish woman's ribs having decided she was happy with her face in there. 

"Do I think your adoptive mother is going to be angry that we got absolutely shit face drunk slept together and now are having a baby together by accident, darling any mother would be angry apart from mine, but I think it'll be alright I mean I've got a funny feeling we'll be in for a lecture though." Lena replied running her fingers through blonde hair nails scrapping at her scalp ever so gently. 

Puffing out a sigh Kara stayed silent moving slightly so that she could turn Lena back onto her side with her back now facing Kara against before they blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette pulling her closer burying her face in the back of said Irish woman's neck. Leaving the blonde to her huffing Lena laced their fingers together with the other woman's hand that had been resting on her stomach before leaning back against the alien. 

Unfortunately for Lena come five am she was rushing to the bathroom that Kara and Alex share. Kara had instantly felt the younger woman rushing from the bed but waited five minutes before she too slid out of the bed knowing fine well that if she goes in straight away Lena would kick her out. Quietly Kara slipped into the bathroom shutting the door behind her instantly using one hand to gathering the brunettes hair and her other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. It was just after six before the two women slipped back under the covers Lena instantly lying down on her back crossing her arms over her eyes as Kara lay down on her side reaching out rubbing soothing circles on her best friend stomach in hopes to help her fall back asleep. Thankfully it seemed to work when eventually the younger woman's breathing seemed to even out. 

Come nine am and the kitchen was fully activity everyone eating breakfast gathered around the dining table full of food like they had done the night before except Lena was missing Kara having told her to get some more sleep when she was heading down the stairs for breakfast. The brunette had hummed her agreement before snuggling back into her pillows. Eventually, though the CEO decided it was time to get up heading for a quick shower brushing her teeth putting some very light makeup on and slipping into a pair of skinny ripped jeans and a white tank top and fluffy white socks before heading down the stairs knowing fine well Kara at least will be in the kitchen and by the sound of it so is everyone else. 

"Morning." she said announcing her arrival. 

"Morning sweetheart, sit down I've got your breakfast." Eliza smiled heading over to the counter picking up a mug that was still steaming and a glass of orange juice placing them down in front of the youngest woman before going back a retrieving two slices of lightly buttered toast and some scrambled eggs placing them down in front on the brunette. "That shouldn't be too heavy on your stomach, it should help." The blonde replied before sitting down back at her seat at the head on the table directly across from Alex. 

Of course, hearing what the oldest Danvers had said the other four woman had stopped what they were doing instantly turning to look at the older doctor Kara's fork stopping before it even reached her mouth that was open in anticipation of the bacon that was coming her way. 

"The look on your faces, I don't know who to ask first eat up, I believe we all have something to talk about." Eliza said with a smile picking up her paper. 

Needless to say that breakfast was eaten in relative silence the only noises being that of cutlery the, Eliza's newspaper and the boys and occasionally Alex who has Arlo sitting on her knee. When all was said and done not really wanting to be around for her mother's questions Alex saw her golden opportunity at least what she thought was it until she stood up with Arlo and was instantly told to sit back down by her mother who was still reading the paper and not even looking at her but her backside was instantly sitting back down in the wooden dining chair. The four-woman watched as the oldest blonde finished what she was reading before folding the paper back up placing it on the table and looking at them all leaning back in her chair with an amused smile. 

"All right someone tell me whats going on, the four of you have been acting weird since I asked Kara what was new last night?" Eliza asked looking specifically between her two daughters. 

"I'll be right back?" Kara said before leaving the room. 

"Kara get back in here!" Eliza called but the blonde had disappeared but was back minutes later. 

"I'm sorry!" Kara said apologetically sitting back down at the table. 

"What for because you and Lena are together?" Eliza asked raising an eyebrow. 

"We're not together." Kara said shaking her head looking down at her hands fiddling with her fingers. "But um, see, em, we, uh the thing is we, the thing is that we, well it was an accident." Kara stuttered unable to find the words she was looking for blushing her sister looking up at the ceiling as if she was whish away the laugh that was bubbling up inside her. 

"I'm pregnant!" Lena blurted out saving her best friend hearing her let out a relieved sigh Alex letting out a snicker. 

"What are you laughing?" Kara huffed. 

"I just always thought that this was going to be me sitting at this table having this conversation.I'm sorry." Alex said rolling her lips into a thin line to stop her from laughing. 

"That, darling I figured out. I'm a little confused as to what Kara's sorry for... wait, Kara?" Eliza said shocked when she figured out what was going. 

"I'm sorry It was an accident!" Kara said defensively. 

"Alex, all those things you ordered for the truck are in the garage, Maggie do you want to get the kids ready to go out." Eliza said reminding them of their plans for the day. Of course, the two woman didn't need to be told twice before they were ushering the kids out of the room. "Please, explain." She added moving around to sit beside her youngest daughter.

"We were at the alien bar had a little too much to drink and well, um this is your grandbaby." Kara said sliding the two sonogram pictures down on the table in front of her adoptive mother.

"Nanna, come on," Bear said appearing in the kitchen doorway all ready to leave to go into town with his mommy and Nanna while his Mamma stayed to work on the truck. 

"I believe that's my cue, Congratulations both of you and I expect to be kept in the loop." Eliza said standing up hugging them both then going to leave but stopping at the doorway." Kara you and I will be having a conversation later, I'm pretty sure both you and Alex have had, that you apparently never listen to and put those pictures on the fridge please, I'll get a frame to put with the boys while we're uptown." She added as her oldest daughter walked past giving a hug and a kiss to her oldest son followed by a kiss to Arlo and then Maggie while laughing at her sister horrified sisters face. 

"I am going to wash the dishes and then go and see what I can do with the truck wanna help, Lena?" Alex asked knowing the other woman would have some expertise in the area. 

"Sure." She replied lighting up. 

"You guys go play with your tools and I'll do the dishes," Kara said pushing them in the direction of the garage earning a smile from the two women. 

By the time she was finished the washing up deciding against her super speed she made her way into the garage just to hang out with the other when she discovered that her sister and best friend were practically wearing the same thing jeans and white tank tops now that Alex had taken off her henly, both already covered in grease. Yup Kara will happily sit right here in this chair with the radio on watching her sister and best friend. If you'll believe that, she's really going to be watching her best friends ever move. The two women, of course, were too engrossed in what they were doing that they never even realized that she was sitting there happily watching them. The blonde had no idea how long she had been sitting there but it was long enough that the sound of the adjoining door from the garage to the house opened to reveal her adoptive mother and sister in law. 

"What are you doing?" Eliza asked her youngest daughter with a smirk raising her eyebrow.

"Um, nothing?" The blonde said in question. " I was bored so I decided to come and join them, they haven't even realized that I was sitting there," Kara replied standing up following the two women into the house. 

"You were staring little Luthor weren't you?" Maggie whispered in Kara's ear teasing. 

"Shut up," Kara grumbled. 

Lena and Alex weren't seen after that until Eliza called them in for supper for the two women to find everyone already sitting around the dining table ready wait on then. Before they could even sit down though Eliza pointed straight to the kitchen sink silently telling them to wash their hands before joining them. Supper was a quiet affair filled with some conversation before they went through to watch a movie that was of course after Alex and Lena showered and changed into their PJ's. Eventually, though they all headed to their rooms to get some sleep when the night began to grow on everyone getting more tired. 

Kara was already sitting in bed leaning against the headboard her book in hand glasses sitting on the nightstand thankful the brunette already knew her secret. Lena though was just finishing off getting ready before she too slipped under the covers snuggling into Kara's side without a second thought, her face buried in Kara's hip her hand going to rest on the alien's stomach letting out a happy sigh as she settled. Kara smiled one hand instantly dropping down running her fingers through the CEO's hair fingers sometimes scrapping against her skin at the nape of her neck. 

"So how long were you sitting there watching us?" Lena asked quietly. 

"You noticed me and didn't say anything?" Kara asked with a pout looking away from her book. 

"Well, you seemed quite happy watching us so I decided to see if you were going to say something or just watch." The brunette teased. 

"You're mean." The aline pouted not really upset giving the younger woman's hair a playful tug before they started running back through her raven locks. 

"You like it." The brunette grinned snuggling in further as if she were a cat enjoying getting its head scratched. 

"Shush, I'm reading." the blonde said with a smiled sliding down the bed a little letting the younger woman snuggle in further to her. 

Before she was even finished her chapter Lena was sound asleep so when she reached the end of said chapter she reached over flicked off the light slidding the rest of the way down the bed Lena's head falling to her shoulder allowing the ailen to press a kiss to her forehead before closing her eyes drifting off.


	6. Telling My Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made, and Lena fells like a teenager agian. But in a good way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Turns out updating once a week is a lot harder than I though however I will try and post as often as I can. Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. :D 
> 
> P.S sorry this chapter is so short I'm hopping to make the next one longer.

Today is their last day in Midvale before they go back home and back to reality. Everyone was already up and dressed for the day well on its way lunch was eaten and dishes tidied away. Kara decided to see if her best friend would like to go for a walk on the beach to get some fresh air and well really just to spend some time with the brunette since Lena and Alex had spent the majority of their days working on the truck. So yes selfishly the blonde wanted to spend a little time with the other woman without a truck or her sister in the way.

So the blonde went in search of the woman she was looking for, looking all over the house before looking outside on the back porch to find the woman she was looking for sitting on the seat swing staring out at the ocean. Smiling the alien made her way over shutting the door behind her before taking a seat beside the younger woman pressing a kiss to her cheek. A comfortable silence fell over the two women as they sat swinging back and forth on the swing listening to the gentle sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the birds singing before Kara decided that it was time to stretch her legs.

"I was gonna go for a walk, would you maybe want to come with me?" Kara asked the younger woman her eyes still focused on the water in front of them.

"Sure," Lena replied.

Standing up they made their way down the path and steps onto the beach before linking their arms together as they walked. The familiar comfortable silence was back again as if it was a blanket being draped over them. Neither of them cared though, they didn't need to talk all the time when they were together sometimes they were more than happy to bask in the comfortable silence between them. It's good when you can be with someone and not need to talk right? When words don't need to pass between them to have a conversation or to feel comfortable or like it had to fill some empty void between them. When the simple presence of the other person was enough to make the other person happy or to fill the void that they were missing it was good right? It's what being friends meant right? You feel like that with friends, don't you? Either way, the thought was pushed aside as the blonde linked her arm through the brunettes as they walked along the water just far enough from the water that their shoes wouldn't get wet, the water not quite being warm enough to actually be in yet.

"Lena?" Kara asked kicking the sand as they walked her head bent watching what she was doing shyly.

"Hmmm?" Lena mumbled sounding relaxed although looking at the blonde hearing how shy she sounded.

"We'll take the baby to the beach right when it's old enough to play in the sand and water won't we?" Kara asked still occupied with the sand she was now scuffing with her shoe.

"Of course we will, we'll make a day of it," Lena said smiling when the alien looked up earning a smile from the older woman.

Eventually, though they turned back to head back to the house to spend the rest of the day with Eliza before heading to bed at a reasonable time so they could get an early head start on driving back in the morning so they wouldn't be arriving home too late. They chose to spend the night outside around the fire pit with blankets draped over them and hot drinks clasped in their hands sharing stories. Eliza especially enjoying telling the ones about her two girls when they were younger making the others laugh at said daughters expense even if she was laughing too with a blush trying to defend their actions. The boys especially loved it; well Bear did get to eat smores before they were snuggled up against their mommies. When Eliza looked over at her youngest daughter she couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. Lena's head was resting on Kara's shoulder, her empty mug sitting loosely in her hands as she slept with Kara's cheek resting on top of the brunette's head blissfully unaware that her best friend was sound asleep on her. Yet, as much as Eliza wanted to leave them like that she also knew the youngest woman's neck wouldn't thank her, then there was the fact that morning sickness was tiring so Lena really should be sleeping in a bed not a chair. Plus she wasn't about to let the woman carrying her grandchild sleep folded up outside on a chair even if it was in front of a fire with a blanket over her knee. So gently she got Kara's attention nodding in the direction of the CEO earning a wide grin from her youngest daughter.

"I'm going to take her up to bed, I'll see you all in the morning," Kara said somehow managing to extract herself from the sleeping woman before scoping her up with ease. Eliza taking pity on the blonde stood up taking the empty cup from the woman and removing the blanket before kissing them both on the forehead and wishing them a good night letting Kara take the brunette up the stairs to bed.

"It's like watching a puppy in a mirror barking at itself thinking it's another dog. It just doesn't have any idea just like them." Eliza said once enough time had passed allowing Kara to be up the stairs.

"They'll figure it out" Maggie said determined with a nod of her head.

Thankful the brunette was already wearing comfy clothes to sleep in Kara pulled back the covers gently settling her sleeping friend in the bed then pulling the covers up over her placing a gentle kiss on the younger woman's forehead. Now that Lena was settled Kara quickly went about getting herself ready for bed then slipping back under the covers next to Lena settling on her back. Lena wasted no time rolling over snuggling into the reporter's side.

"G'night" The CEO muttered out.

"Good night" The alien replied pressing a kiss to the best friend's forehead.

Come the next morning somehow the roles were reversed when blue eyes opened to the sun shining through the gap in the curtains. Now Lena was lying on her side facing the window with Kara's front pressed into her back their legs tangled together, fingers laced together resting on the brunette's stomach while Kara's arm that was tucked under her head, hands clasped together wrapped around Lena's shoulders. With a smile, Kara leaned that little bit further pressing a kiss to their clasped hands letting out a happy sigh taking a glance at the clock. It was starting to get late, meaning that they really should get up and ready so that they could have breakfast before they leave for the drive back to National City. That being said she was comfortable and it was nice having the comforting presence of the other woman pressed against her but they really do need to get up. Lena had mentioned that there was something that she wants to do when they get back to the city. So reluctantly she let go of their joined hands going to slowly move away to allow Lena to get some more sleep while she showered but a certain younger woman wasn't for that idea.

"No, sleeping." was groaned out at the disturbance.

"Come on sleepyhead, if we don't get up we'll be late leaving."

Much to the brunette's annoyance, the blonde was right so they had slipped from the bed and went about getting ready for the day before joining the others for breakfast. It wasn't long before they were saying goodbye to Eliza with promises to stay in touch and that they would see her soon before setting off on the road. Knowing that they would be going in different directions when they got back to National City Alex had promised to text her sister when they got back home. There seemed to be something preying on her best friends mind as she drove them back to the city and the closer they got the more the brunette seemed to shift in her seat, fingers drumming against the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked her best friend.

"So, I know you worked with Miss Grant and now she's back and I eh I told you I kind of grew up with her either covering fundraisers or being at them. Lillian hated us hanging out. She was the one I'd go to when I really had no option and needed some motherly advice Aunt Cat was the one I'd go to and now, we're past 12 weeks. I want to tell her about the baby," Lena explained pulling to a stop at a stop light.

"You're nervous?" Kara asked placing her hand on the CEO's knee.

"I'm about to tell the closest person to a family I have that at twenty-three I'm pregnant because we had too much to drink and I slept with my best friend , Cat Grant. It's worse than the time I got caught with a girl in boarding school drunk out our mind practically naked with her hand up my skirt." She blushed pulling off again Kara laughing beside her.

"I can come with you?" The blonde offered.

"You don't have to do that."

"Come on. Tell Miss Grant we are coming." The blonde said giving the brunette's knee a squeeze.

I will when we stop. Thank you for doing this." Lena smiled.

Half an hour later they were pulling up outside the building parking. The brunette grabbing her purse before they began to make their way inside. Thankfully the front desk already knew Lena from often coming around and Kara from her time spent as the older woman's assistant and having been there on nights that they were working late or to deliver things from work that the blonde needed. When they got into the elevator and were on their way up to the penthouse the brunette took a minute knowing that when they stepped off the elevator they would be stepping into the media queen's house knowing the slider door wouldn't be shut yet. Letting out a deep breath she leaned back against the elevator wall letting her eyes fall shut. Without giving it a second thought the blonde pulled the younger woman into her arms pressing a kiss to the top of the smaller woman's head.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered into her hair.

"Please don't be. We are both to blame darling."

When they finally reached the top they pulled apart, Lena steeling herself , her CEO mask almost falling back into place but not quite. Silently they made their way through the vast hall heading into the living room, of course the brunette did call out to the blonde that they were there apparently though said was blonde was too occupied to hear the two woman coming into the living room. Unfortunately for them they were met by the sight of Cat pressed against the couch, shirt open, trousers unbuttoned and a very familiar shirtless Director of the DEO desert based on top of her lips crashed together.

"Lucy!" Lena said rather sternly.  
As if they had been caught by a parent the two women on the couch turned in the direction the voice had come from faces flushed and lips swollen. Seeing the two equally surprised visitors Lucy stood up from Cat buttoning her jeans before sitting down as she rebuttoned her shirt, the older woman doing the same thing as she also now sat up. Now both covered up Cat and Lucy settled beside each other. The brunette threw her arm over the back of the chair wrapping it around her blonde lover neither one looking particularly sorry they had been caught.

"Sorry, we got a little sidetracked." The Director of the desert base smiled bashfully.

"Sweetheart, what was it that you wanted to tell me that requires the presence of my assistant and can you both please sit down," Cat said waving her hand in the direction of the other couch and the single armchair.

Sighing, the two youngest women sat down side by side on the couch hearing Lucy muttering former assistant from across the room. If Lena thought she was nervous before then now sitting across from the blonde woman that had been more of a mother to her than her own adoptive mother the Irish woman was pretty sure she was one minute away from a heart attack. Rubbing the palm of her hands on her thighs she was suddenly sweaty as she let out a deep breath. There is no love lost between her and Lillian but she is supposed to be her mother and in a way, she wishes it was her sitting across from them on the couch instead of the next best thing. Either way she decided that prolonging the inevitable wasn't going to help her in any way. She decided to treat it like a plaster and rip it off.

"I'mpregnantandKaraisthefather" Lena said all in one breath looking at the media queen.

"Come again now?" Cat said leaning forward, sliding forward in her seat, and turning to face the brunette head on.

"Eh, I accidentally got pregnant and it's Kara's" She repeated. The blonde beside her instantly blushed.

"And how pray tell do you accidentally get pregnant by your best friend?" Cat asked causing Lena to instantly sink back into her chair.

"We had too much to drink and well here we are, with her alien DNA and all" Lena said defensively.

"Kara!" Lucy protested.

"Don't bother, I already know, Kara is not the best at hiding secrets." The Directors lover scoffed. "Well then, how far along are you?" She added.

"Thirteen weeks now. I have a copy of the scan for you.' Lena said pulling an envelope out her handbag making her way over to Cat passing it over and sitting down beside her.

Opening it so the other woman could see it beside her Cat and Lucy smiled at the image of the tiny baby in the picture. Handing it over to Lucy Cat turned to the Irish woman pulling her into a hug placing a kiss on the top of her head whispering that it would be alright and that she was only ever one phone call away. Of course, the moment was interrupted by Lucy sitting next to them looking at the picture laughing.

"Hey, why is our baby funny, it's cute!" Kara protested.

"It's just if I was going to pick between you and Alex to be having an accidental baby I'd pick Alex every time." Lucy smiled.

"It's not like I meant it." The reporter muttered playing with her hands.

The two younger women stayed for a while longer before heading back to Lena's with promises of lunch sometime during the week. When they got back they quickly changed into their jammies. Kara used her super speed to put their things away, well Lena's things away before settling down to watch a movie under a big fluffy grey blanket. That was when Kara realized Lena already knew Lucy.

"How do you know Lucy? I worked with her at CatCo and now the DEO" the blonde inquired.

"It was her skirt I got caught with my hand up in boarding school. Her father was stationed in Ireland for about a year. We stayed friends."

Staying silent the blonde turned her head back towards the movie playing on the TV taking the younger woman's feet into her lap begging to massage them, occasionally her hands extending the message up her calf.

If you were to ask Kara she would have to say that spending the week back home and then coming back to the city for a movie night with Lena was the perfect way to spend the week. It did however mean a lot that Eliza wasn't angry with them, not that she needed it. She was going to be here for Lena and their baby regardless of what anyone else thought because at the end of the day even if they aren't a couple that doesn't matter. It's going to be them two raising this baby together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add a thank you to my new Beta. I really appraciate the help :D


	7. Time Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes on a business trip meaning they actually have to spend time away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Hope you've all had a good Christmas and New Year. Thanks for following this story so far. 
> 
> Apologies its been so long since I've posted I had planned on updating more but my laptop was stolen so I haven't been able to get anything written out. Anyway I've got a new laptop so hopefully I'll manage to up date more. Anyway enough rambling. I hope 2018 is kind to you. :)
> 
> P.S this is really just a fill in chapter

Kara’s week had gone just the way that she wanted it to, well the start of it had. It had started by going shopping with Lena for maternity clothes now that she was starting to get an actual bump and her clothes were beginning to no longer fit. Lena had uncharacteristically complained about it the whole time as they went from designer shop to designer shop. Apparently, she hates shopping especially clothes shopping and even more so when it’s for the fact that her clothes no longer fit. Kara though took it all in stride following Lena around like a puppy giving her opinion on all the outfits. I mean why wouldn’t Kara like watching the most beautiful woman she has ever seen that just so happens to be her best friend trying on lots of different clothes. 

Unfortunately for Kara the next day was the last day that they had spent together this week. That night when Kara had gone over to the CEO’s penthouse the younger woman wasn’t in the best of moods. As it turned out she had to go on a business trip to sort out a problem and wasn’t sure how long she was going to be away for, but it wasn’t going to be any longer than a week. So, she had made arrangements with Alex that any problems with their top-secret project or decisions that need to be made that the secret agent would make before spending the night with Kara snuggled up watching mind numbing TV under a blanket before heading to bed. In the morning they had a very quick breakfast together before the Irish woman had dashed out to the awaiting car for her outside with a kiss to the reporter’s cheek promising to text, call and FaceTime the older woman. Kara had pouted about it the whole time but pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead then her bump whispering to the small bump harbouring their unborn child that she loves them and of course telling Lena that she loves her, and she better keep her promise to text her and FaceTime. 

It was weird Kara was missing Lena of course she was. Ever since she had found out that the brunette was pregnant they have shared the same bed every night. They have seen each other every night. She was missing the presence of the other woman, the feeling of waking up snuggled up to her in the morning. The smell of the younger woman's perfume, I mean she could just go and spray some in the bedroom, but it just doesn’t quite smell the same when it’s not on the other woman. Not only was she missing her best friend, she was also missing their unborn baby. It was crazy the baby wasn’t even here yet and she misses it, the sound of the heartbeat when her ear is pressed against Lena’s bump, the feeling of the baby moving beneath her hand especially when she’s rubbing bio-oil on the younger woman's bump. She just misses them and despite having the ability to listen to them both from where she was even separated by distance it seemed like a complete violation of Lena’s privacy. 

Now four days on and Kara was at her sisters and Maggie house moping about like she’d dropped her last container of potstickers while said sister annoyed her about the fact that she was being so pouty without the brunette. She was sitting on the couch with Bear sitting on her knee and Arlo sitting beside her as the three of them watched a Disney movie together the boys' mother in the kitchen cooking the dinner. 

“Look at her, she looks like someone kicked her puppy.” Maggie said looking at the blonde from the kitchen thanks to the open plan layout. 

“I know, right. I can’t remember the last time she looked like that.” Alex said looking at the back of her sister’s head. “Kar, have you spoken to Lena today?” The brunette asked her sister as she set the full plates on the dinning table. 

“Not today, just text. She has a lot of big meetings today. She promised she’d call before she goes to bed.” The blonde mumbled making her way to the table placing Bear in his highchair while Alex sat Arlo in his booster seat. 

“See, love sick puppy.” Maggie whispered in her wife’s ear as she passed. 

Apparently, the blonde was not much better the next day at work either. Cat was back and that was great she was enjoying working with Cat again rather than Snapper now that he was gone. Cat had sat in her glass office all day watching as the blonde went about her day moping. It rather intrigued the blonde media queen after all she was so used to seeing the reporter slash former assistant bright and bubbly, Sunny Danvers. To see the young alien huffing was most definitely something that’s for sure but by the end of the day she was starting to feel sorry for the alien so needless to say she had to say something to the younger woman. So, when everyone was home and Kara was in the bullpen looking for something and Cat was in her office with Lucy waiting on her to finish the last thing before they head out for dinner tonight spoke with Kara.

“Just one more thing darling and then when can go for dinner.” Cat said to the younger woman sitting across from her in one of the visitor chairs. 

“Alright, just don’t take too long, I have plans for tonight. It’s not very often Carter’s at his dads so that means we can be as loud as we want.” Lucy grinned leaning on her arms on the desk. 

“Hold that thought, Kara, come here a minute please?” Cat called leaning back in her chair as Lucy leaned back in her seat letting out a frustrated puff. 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara asked appearing in the glass door. 

“Come here?” Cat pointed with her pen to the spot in front of her desk. 

“Okay” The youngest woman drew out curiously. 

“Have you spoken to Lena yet?” Cat asked, Lucy pressed her lips together in a thin line trying not to laugh. 

“Not really, we’ve been texting, and she FaceTimed me last night for about five minutes, so I told her to go to bed since she was practically falling asleep.” The reporter replied shaking her head her ponytail swinging. 

“Right, well whatever you are doing can wait until tomorrow, please go home and spend some actual time speaking to her and please for the love of my sanity come back in a better mood than you moping like a homeless puppy.” Cat said waving her hand with her glasses in it. 

Unsure what to say Kara’s mouth flapped open a few times like a fish before giving her boss an almost glare and leaving the office without saying a word. This time you could hear Lucy’s laughing as they gathered their things to leave so that they can go out for their dinner. 

Doing as she was told Kara made her way to her office gathering her things before changing into her suit then flying off to her favourite takeout place. Stopping in the alleyway beside it she changed back into her clothes going in for her usual order of pizza and potstickers and then again with a quick change into her super suit she was back in her apartment sitting on her couch under her fluffy cosy blanket food and drink on the table. Picking up her mobile phone she shot off a quick text to Lena asking what she was doing. Of course, by the time that she got a response from the brunette she had already finished the pizza and was making her way through maybe one or more containers of potstickers. Lena did respond though telling the blonde that she would be back in her hotel room in five minutes and then she was going for a bath so she would FaceTime when she was out of the bath. 

Kara was more than a hundred percent sure that Lena took the longest bath of her life before her phone finally started ringing. By the time that it did she was settled in bed under the covers leaning against the headboard in her PJ’s. 

“Lena!” Kara said enthusiastically when the brunettes face appeared on her phone. The woman was also settled in bed leaning against the headboard dressed in an oversized t-shirt. 

“Kara!” Lena grinned just as enthusiastically. 

“How was you day?” The blonde asked relaxing. 

“Very long, more middle aged men thinking that they know everything but we made progress so I should be coming home either tomorrow or the day after that.” Lena replied lying down in bed rolling onto her side setting the phone on the pillow so that it was like they were both lying face to face her free hand drifting down to her bump. “How was your day?” She added. 

“The usual CatCo and Supergirl stuff nothing too exciting. You’re coming home tomorrow or the day after?” The blonde smiled settling down in her own bed so that she was lying just like Lena. 

“Yeah tomorrow or the day after thank god, they’re driving me nuts here and I would really, really like to sleep in my own bed.” The brunette pouted. 

“Good, I miss you and the sprout.” The alien pouted. 

“I miss you too. Here say hi to mommy baby.” Lena said lifting her top and moving her phone to her bump, so Kara could speak to their baby. 

“Hi baby mommy misses you. I hope you're being good for mamma. Can’t you come home now?” She asked with a pout. Lena could already tell she would be in for trouble if both the baby and Kara have matching pouts.

“God, I wish I could.” Lena replied fingers still trailing over her bump. 

“But you’ll be home in two days at the most! Are you eating properly and getting enough sleep, you’re okay?” The reporter asked worrying. 

“Yes, I promise, I’m eating good and sleeping. We’re fine and If we’re not I promise I’ll let you know.” The CEO said smiling fondly. 

In all they spoke for about an hour and a half before Lena put the phone back to her bump so Kara could speak to their baby which in turn sent the brunette straight off to sleep. It was most definitely not the same as having the younger woman there lying next to her, but it would do for now. She felt a little more settled now that they had gotten to see each other and speak to her and the baby even if it was through the phone. It helps that she knows Lena is coming home very, very soon. When she finally hung up the phone it wasn’t long until Kara was asleep as well. 

Kara decided to do what she had been doing the rest of the week and throw herself into work but she was definitely more cheery, something her boss had noted and commented on. Unfortunately, it did mean that everyone else noticed as well which of course came along with some teasing from the superfriends much to Kara’s disgust. She did however the next day receive a text from the very woman that she was missing saying that she would be home that night, but it would be rather late so Kara shouldn’t worry, they’ll see each other tomorrow. 

Kara wasn’t going for that option instead she looked up the landing time for Lena’s flight and instead of waiting to see her tomorrow made her way to the airport. Since the brunette was using the company plane Kara made her way to the private entrance where the people with their own private plane depart. It also meant that they wouldn’t have to wait for Lena’s luggage because she would already have it by the time Lena comes through the gate exit. So, nervously with her hands clasped in front of her rocking on her feet Kara waited almost patiently for the brunette to appear. The blonde was pretty sure that waiting there was even longer of a wait than what is was for Lena to be coming home. Eventually though there she was wearing comfy clothes, maternity jeans, chucks and an oversized t-shirt with a cardigan handbag on her shoulder and suitcase rolling behind her. 

“Hi!” Kara stated happily but simply when Lena finally reached her both women wearing smiles as big as them. 

“Hi, you didn’t need to come you know?” Lena smiled warmly. 

“I know but I wanted to I’ve missed you and the sprout.” Kara replied shyly. 

“We’ve missed you too.” Lena replied pulling Kara into a hug sighing happily. 

“Come on let’s go home.” The alien said pulling back taking the handle of Lena’s suitcase and heading in the direction of the brunette’s car with her usual driver Tom waiting for them in the pick-up area. 

A comfortable silence fell over them as they sat in the back of the car hands joined together resting in the middle seat between them. When they got home both women thanked Tom before Kara grabbed Lena’s suitcase again carrying it as she leads the younger woman in through the front door of the building hands still joined together between them. When they were finally through the front door Lena said that she would meet the reporter in bed but first all she wanted was a nice hot bath and to relax and more importantly get the smell of travelling off her. Kara simply smiled kissed her check and went into the bathroom starting to run the bath. 

Of course, by the time Lena had got out Kara was already on her designated side of the bed in her pyjamas cuddled under the duvet reading a book on her tablet. Smiling at the sight already changed into a tank top and boxers Lena slipped under the covers on her own side settling herself so that her bump was resting on Kara, taking the weight off her from her ever so growing stomach. Without even a second thought Kara reached over turning off the light on her nightstand dropping her tablet down beside it before her hand found its way to her best friend’s bump rubbing soothing circles over her t-shirt. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Kara mumbled resting her check against the top of Lena’s head. 

“Me too.” Lena replied already beginning to drift off. 

It didn’t take long for the younger woman to fall asleep nestled against Kara who happily lay awake for as long as she could listening to her best friends and unborn babies heartbeat thumping away until she was soothed to sleep as well happy that they were both back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Bata again for helping. :D


	8. Our Mummies Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise in for Kara and Lena. Kara's annoyed for the first time the brunette is sure. One thing is for sure because they are leaving because they have something to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next instalment. Hope you all enjoy. My grammar isn't perfect but hey ho. Thanks to by Bata for reading this over wasn't sure about the end. Still not a 100% but this is what I want to go for.

Their third scan is where they can see their baby. This time they get to find out if they are having a boy or a girl. Most importantly though Lena is excited about this scan. The last time she was scared, completely unimpressed at the idea of having a baby although she is beginning to get excited especially now that she can feel their little baby moving about in there and Kara can to. The look on the blonde's face every time the baby is mentioned is enough to make the brunette excited about the baby and she is nervous of course, they could be told that there is something wrong with the baby, but she is also happy because they get to see their little mini me, hear its heartbeat and finally find out what they are having so they can start to buy things. 

That’s not till the afternoon though meaning that the Irish woman still has some time to go out with Alex and see how their project is getting along. So, dawning a red flannel shirt over a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black maternity jeans with black chucks Lena made her way over to Kara pressing a kiss to the blonde’s check who sat in a cleared out area of the brunettes office painting with the supplies the CEO had bought the reporter a couple of weeks ago. 

“I won’t be long.” Lena said hands on the blonde’s shoulders looking intently at the start of the new painting she was painting. 

“Ok, but not too long we don’t want to be late.” Kara replied with a smile looking up at the younger woman.

“I promise I’ll be back before we even need to leave.” Lena said pressing one last kiss to the blonde’s cheek before heading out the door to her awaiting Range Rover to make her way to the house that she had been renovating with the help of Alex and her family builders that she uses for all kind of work like this. 

By the time that Lena got there Alex’s car was already waiting in the main drive in front of the house the agent leaning against the driver’s door phone in hand as she waited for the younger woman to arrive. They agreed before they even went inside that they wouldn’t be doing anything this time that it was simply a walk through to make sure that everything was going to plan. Turns out everything was going to plan, in fact the boys were getting along a lot quicker than Lena thought they would be. If they carry on at this pace she could be moved in long before the babies are born. 

“Hey are you alright?” Alex asked noticing the smaller woman suddenly zoning off into space. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” Lena replied rubbing her hand over her ever-growing bump. 

“About? You know everything will be good at the scan, right?” Alex added as they stood looking around the practically finished kitchen.

“Yeah, I know.” The brunette replied absentminded. 

“Then what’s going on?” Alex asked concerned. 

“Its just it’s going to be me and this baby rattling around in this place while Kara is going to ask to have it overnight or when she wants to do something with the baby. Not that she needs to but she will, and I don’t want her to feel like a second-hand parent that has to do these things just before they can see their child. I want her to be able to read the baby stories and play whenever they want and get a hug just because.” The brunette explained. 

“She knows that though and that she’s welcome anytime.” Alex said. 

“I know, I was thinking that when this place is finished and we’re ready to move in I’d ask her to come with us it’s not like there isn’t enough space.” 

“I think she would be packed up and moved in before you’re even at the front door.” Alex grinned placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders turning the brunette around to face the doorway to the hall the leads to the stairs and front door and other rooms. “Now come on we better get going or we’ll be in trouble if we’re late.” 

As promised Lena was back in her penthouse before they even have to leave for the DEO to find that Kara was still sitting in the same place as she had left her painting something that seemed like a sunset. Standing behind the blonde Lena dropped a hand to her shoulder before running it along the nape of her neck into her hair nails scrapping at the reporter's scalp. Kara instantly relaxed into the touch leaning back into the CEO as much as she could with the bump between them. Quickly cleaning off her brush Kara stood up letting the younger woman’s hand slide down her back until it was rested at the dip of the small of her back stomachs practically pressed together blue eyes meeting green. 

Their eyes seemed to linger on each other’s for longer than usual before a smile spread across Kara’s face then the blonde was leaning down nuzzling her face against Lena’s bump whispering ‘Hi’ to their baby. Lena’s hand never once moved from the small of Kara’s back as she let the other woman practically smoosh her face into her bump, not that Lena cared. The blonde's hand was suddenly resting on her hip while the other lifted up her tank top allowing her to press a kiss above Lena’s belly button then putting her top back down Kara straightened up pressing a kiss against the smaller woman’s cheek. 

“Come on let’s go see our little bubba.” Kara smiled taking Lena’s hand leading her in the direction of the front door. 

The drive to the DEO wasn’t a long one and by the time they got there Alex and Maggie were already waiting for them at the centre control panel. The couple grinned at the almost couple who happened to still be holding hands as they made their way across to the two older women. Both of which seemed to have smug smiles on their faces. Usual greetings exchanged they all made their way over to the private medical room that all of Lena’s check ups have been in. For some reason just seeing the room reminded Lena that they had to remember and get copies of the scan for both Eliza and Cat, both women having informed her that they had framed the picture of the scan they had been given, Eliza putting it with the ones of the boys and Alex while Cat had put her copy with the ones of Carter. 

Once inside Alex and Maggie sat on the two chairs beside one another while Lena hopped up onto the bed with a little help from her alien best friend who stood between her open legs, Lena’s bump pressing comfortably in the older woman’s back. Kara’s hands automatically went to the younger woman’s legs resting them on her knees happily relaxed as they waited for Doctor McKay to come in.

The usual bloods were taken, and weight followed by her blood pressure and pulse rate to make sure that there was nothing wrong before it was finally time for them to get to see the baby. Once Doctor McKay was ready Lena lay on the bed opening her trousers rolling the elastic down below her bump while rolling her tank top up below her vest while Maggie held onto her shirt. Kara of course is standing right in the same place that she had been for the previous two scans. She stood right beside Lena one hand holding the brunettes hand while the other was tangled in dark soft locks, fingers gently scraping at her scalp. 

“So, once I’ve checked measurements to make sure that the baby is growing alright would we like to know what we are having or is it to be kept a secret?” The middle-aged doctor asked. 

“We’d like to know what we’re having?” Kara smiled looking down at her best friend to make sure that she was still alright with it happy when she received a happy nod. 

“Alright then.” Doctor McKay smiled already apologizing about the cold gel she was squeezing onto Lena’s stomach earning a sharp gasp from her.

The wand was moved around on her stomach before stopping suddenly and Doctor McKay leaning into the machine then looking back at Alex who had apparently already seen what the other Doctor had seen was already up on her feet half way there already. When she got there the first thing that Alex did was turn the screen around to face her as the wand was moved between two specific places on Lena’s bump. 

“Yup.” Was all that the agent replied before making her way back around the other side of the bed this time standing beside her wife slightly leaning on her hand resting on the furthest away shoulder from her.

Nothing was mentioned after that for at least ten minutes as the Doctor went about moving the wand then stopping pressing a few buttons and then moving it again doing the same thing. Meanwhile Kara and Lena were watching intently confused as to what was going on unable to see the screen yet since it had been moved. 

“Alright so.” Doctor McKay started but was interrupted by the superhero. 

“Is the baby okay?” Kara asked worried. 

“Babies.” Was simply replied. 

“What?” Lena asked shocked. 

“Babies, twins, the smaller one must have been behind the other on your last scan it happens quit a lot.” The Doctor smiled. 

“Twins.” Kara repeated eyes watering and a massive grin spreading across her face. “Could you see what they are, what we’re having?” She asked voice watery. 

“Baby one the bigger one the one you’ve seen is a boy and baby two is a little girl.” She grinned.

“Oh Rao, one of each.” Kara said wiping her eyes on her sleeve without some how managing to let go of Lena. 

“One of each and here, if you get your phone you can record her heartbeat as well that way you’ll have both.” 

Lena had yet to say something, but they got to listen to both babies heartbeat and Kara recorded their daughter's heartbeat so that she had both. They also made sure to have enough copies for Lena and Kara to have a copy each, Alex and Maggie to put with their others and one each to send off to Eliza and Cat. Once they were finished Lena cleaned herself up before slipping her shirt back on not bothering to button it up. 

Since they had already arranged to meet up with Cat and Lucy at a restaurant of the Directors choice the four women made their way outside to their parked cars Kara and Lena once again holding hands although the brunette has yet to say anything. Alex drove her and Maggie there while Lena drove herself and Kara there, the blonde's hand resting comfortably on her knee as drove. Once they were parked Lena went to get out of the car but Kara’s hand on her arm stopped her making her turn to face the reporter. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked worried. 

“Yeah, I’m just a little shocked, I just got used to the idea of one baby now there is two.” The brunette replied looking out the window. 

“We’ll be okay.” Kara grinned. 

“Yeah, we will.” Lena replied confidently leaning in and kissing Kara’s check before getting out of the Range Rover. 

Grinning Kara got out of the car catching up with Lena, her sister and Maggie having already gone inside and found the table with Lucy and Cat sitting there. Once they were inside and pointed in the direction of their friends Lena told Kara to go ahead, that she was just nipping to the bathroom and would be right there. She did notice the concerned look that she got from the blonde but quickly reassured her that she promises she is alright and will tell her if she’s not. So while Lena went to the bathroom Kara joined the four at the table just in time for the waiter to be taking the drinks order so she ordered for herself and for Lena, ordering what the brunette had been craving lately to drink. 

“Everything alright?” Cat asked looking at her former assistant over the top of her menu, the space between them empty for the missing woman. 

“Huh, Lena just needed to use the bathroom.” Kara smiled happily looking up catching Lena talking to someone smiling and laughing. “Who is that?” Kara asked obviously unimpressed. Her four companions look at her with a mixture of amusement and shock at the reporter’s possessive tone. 

“If I remember correctly that’s Brad he’s the head of R&D at LCorp” Cat replied amused as they all watched Kara watch Brad and Lena. 

“He’s awful friendly.” Kara glared almost lowering her glasses to use her heat vision when he reached out and touched Lena’s belly which the brunette didn’t look too comfortable with. “Now he’s touching my babies.” Kara pouted. 

By the time that Lena joined them their drinks were just set on the table as they were all still looking at the menu sitting down between Cat and Kara who instantly reached out settling her hand on the brunette’s thigh. Dinner went by rather well conversation flowing between them all and Cat receiving her copy of the sonogram and the news of not one baby but two. Cat and Lucy had some news to share as well that they had moved in together and were adopting a baby girl having been chosen by a young mother who was due to go into labour any time. Needless to say, they had been on a spending spree for baby things. Of course, everyone at the table gave them a hug congratulating them. By the end of the night they were sitting around the table having finished eating with nothing but their drinks left when Kara decided that the idea of Brad was bugging her. 

“So, Brad looked nice.” Kara said causing Lena to look at her raising an eyebrow. 

“He is, works hard, he’s been loyal to the company.” Lena agreed resting her hand on top of Kara’s that was still sitting on her thigh.” He was telling me there was an attempted break in at the company, but nothing was damaged, and they got whoever it was. Some kid.” She explained Kara’s head whipping around to look at her so fast that she almost fell off the chair. 

“There was a break-in? We are upgrading your security.” Kara said without missing a beat looking directly at the younger woman. 

“There is nothing wrong with my security.” Lena scoffed. 

“There obviously is if there was a break in, we can get the DEO to install something or Winn.” Kara exclaimed with a head nod to herself happy with the idea. 

The others meanwhile weren’t quite sure if they should be amused or surprised at Kara’s sudden found boldness. Alex was amused she never gets to see her sister like this, Supergirl yes but not her sister it was highly unusual to see her so protective. The brunette was rather happy to sit there and watch the argument. 

“I can upgrade my security myself thank you very much I don’t need them to come in and do anything. Besides my security must be working considering that they never got away with anything and were caught by said security before they could do any damage.” Lena said before picking up her drink and finishing it. 

“He still got in though.” The reporter pointed out. 

Wiping her mouth on her napkin Lena stood up looking directly at Kara. The look alone told the blonde that she too should be standing up so that’s just what she did obviously unimpressed with the turn of the events. 

“If you’ll excuse us we are going home. I believe that we have some things to discuss.” Lena said the look of annoyance long settled on her face.

Bidding the others all a goodbye the two women headed back outside to the brunette’s Range Rover getting in. Back in the restaurant the two couples sat polishing off the rest of the bottle of wine. 

“Well that will be the last we’ll be seeing of Kara.” Lucy said leaning back in her chair.

“She’s in love, you what Kara’s like.” Alex said looking at the door where her younger sister had just left from. 

Meanwhile Kara and Lena sat in the car as the CEO drove them to her penthouse anger settling between them neither woman willing to look at the other, well at least until they are home. The drive was most certainly a quiet one, the displeasure of each other well known. When they had arrived, and parked they made their way silently to the elevator standing side by side still not talking to one another. Once they had arrived at the brunette’s front door Lena unlocked it stepping aside letting the blonde go in first before shut the door with more force than needed but not enough to make it a door slam. 

Kara though apparently wasn’t up for discussing the matter that she so clearly was annoyed about and instead made a bee line straight for the bedroom. Annoyed Lena out a puff going to the kitchen to get herself a drink just to give them both some space before following Kara into the bedroom to find out why the blonde was so annoyed about this. One thing for sure was that she did not appreciate being told what to do. 

“What the hell was that about. You’ve been off all night?” Lena asked walking into the bedroom to find Kara standing there dressed and ready for bed in her pyjamas. 

“Him, that…You brushed that break in off like nothing had happened when someone broke in to the building where the woman carrying my babies works. That’s my babies in there; I want the three of you to be safe.” Kara said dumping her glasses on the night stand as she stood up going to the bathroom attached to the bedroom cleaning her teeth with a little added superspeed leaving the door open, so she can see Lena. 

“Kara, we’ll revise the security and see where the problem was, there was probably just a fault somewhere which is something we can do. Plus, if I am in real danger I’ll press my button to call for you, you know that the babies and I are fine.” Lena said as she too began to change opting for boxers and a muscle t-shirt. 

“I’m not sure that makes me feel better.” The blonde huffed toothbrush in her mouth. 

“We can never be totally safe, you are just going to have to get use to the idea, just like Supergirl is never completely safe. Now would you like to tell me what the big deal was we saw you practically using your heat vision on him then mumbling under your breath about him at the table when Cat brought him up and yet you somehow managed to avoid the whole conversation about him?” Lena called back still annoyed as she looked for her bottle of coconut bio oil to rub on her stomach to help with stretch marks that would soon be appearing. 

“He was totally flirting with you and his hands were all over you like he has the right to.” Kara said appearing in the bathroom door tooth brush in hand before turning around to go rinse and spit. 

“Why does it matter if he is flirting with me? It doesn’t matter I’m gay and you know that.” Lena called back rubbing the cream on her stomach the sound of her voice as she spoke giving away just how pissed off she was which seemed to annoy Kara even more. 

“Because they are my babies in there, our babies and I don’t like the idea of people messing with you or flirting with you. He was being creepy.” She shouted back. 

“What’s the big deal Kara he was only flirting we all knew it wouldn’t be going anywhere. Why do you care so mu…?” Lena said this time slamming her bottle of lotion down but was interrupted. 

“Because you’re mine.” Kara shouted back the words stumbling out of her mouth before she even realised what she had said standing at the side of the bed. 

“I’m yours?” Lena said like she was challenging the blonde taking a step closer to her. 

“Yes, mine.” The alien replied stepping forward towards the CEO closing the distance between them but with just enough space, meaning that they weren’t touching. 

“Prove it then.” Lena all but whispered.

Before Lena had a chance to step away Kara closed the distance between them cupping the younger woman’s face pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Of course Lena kissed back with just as much intensity as her hands automatically reached up gripping at Kara’s hips. Their lips moving together in perfect timing. 

“Is that enough proof.” Kara asked once the need for air became too much for the younger woman. 

“Yes.” Lena breathed out her cheeks flushed. 

“Good, can we please cuddle in bed and watch a movie now?” Kara asked with a smile rather happy with herself. 

“Of course we can darling” 

Grinning Kara pulled Lena over to the bed grabbing her iPad to pick the movie settling against her headboard propped up by pillows. As soon as the alien was comfortable Lena snuggled into her side laying her head on her shoulder her free hand resting on perfectly sculpted abs tangling their legs together as the movie began. Sighing happily the Irish woman placed a kiss on Kara's shoulder before earning a grateful squeeze from the older woman as they settled down to watch whatever movie the blonde had picked. Turns out Lena only got to see half the movie before she fell asleep snuggled into the other woman.


	9. There's Always A Spanner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm and a shower?

You know that feeling that you get when everything is going well but for some reason you’re still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Yeah? That’s how Lena was feeling currently. 

The secret project with Alex was going well, great in fact both the main house and the out house were well ahead of schedule. It doesn’t sound like a big deal since the penthouse she is currently living in had more than enough space for the twins that they could have their own rooms there too but it’s a show house. She had never put her own touch on it, the place still looks just the same now as it did when she moved in only her things are in. She wants a house, a backyard, somewhere less in the public eye for her kids to play in. Just a little privacy for her family. So, she has to admit the prospect of getting moved in before she had originally planned was a little exciting. 

Then, then there’s Kara, her bright and bubbly spark. Ever since that night a few weeks ago their relationship had shifted, in a good way. There was more intimacy between them how, the brunette had no idea. Kisses were shared some hotter than others. Touches explored although they hadn’t gone all the way they had gotten close a couple of times. But Lena had told the blonde that they had done everything backwards, so she doesn’t want them to rush into anything. Everything was official now that she is pregnant with Kara’s baby and they are now a couple. For that very reason though both women agreed slow was the best way to go after all they no longer have just themselves to think about. 

The company was doing well. She can’t remember the last time in her life that everything was going this smoothly so she was just waiting for that other shoe to fall. Maybe she was just being cynical. 

The sound of the dishwasher door closing brought her back from her own thoughts as it roared to life; she’d forgotten she was doing that. Having realised she was putting the machine on before they were going to be leaving to meet Alex and Maggie out for lunch they will have picked up Eliza by that time who was coming to visit for the week. That was when the brunette realised that Kara hadn’t come back from her shower she was going for nearly an hour ago. The reporter normally tells her if she has a Supergirl emergency. 

So, she goes in search of her girlfriend to make sure that everything was alright. She was expecting to hear the shower running in her bedroom the closer she got but instead all the brunette could hear was silence as she approached. Pushing the door opened the CEO was met by the sight of said girlfriend she was looking for lying in the middle of her bed facedown. Gently as not to scare the blonde Lena carefully sat down on the edge of the bed placing her hand on the small of the reporters back. 

“Darling, are you alright?” She asked quietly. 

“S’loud, so loud.” Kara mumbled out quietly. 

“Are you having trouble controlling your senses today?” The brunette asked gently running her fingers through the older woman’s hair. 

“Yeah, solar storm coming.” Kara said in a broken sentence. 

“How long do we have before it gets here?” She asked standing up. 

“Maybe two hours.” 

“Alright then change of plans all you have do is sit in the car for a little bit, I promise just wait here a minute or two and I’ll let you sister know.” 

The first thing that Lena does is pack a couple items in a big duffle and a special gravity blanket she had gotten. It’s a blanket that was created to help with anxiety by providing pressure to help comfort the person below it. Lena had gotten it a couple of days ago to help Kara when she was having trouble with her powers. Second thing that she does is tell Alex the plan asking her to bring food and sleeping bags and where to meet them. Third thing she does is pack a couple of things of food for tonight that can be heated up either by fire or microwave. Now all that is left to do is put on her shoes and jacket as well as Kara’s and get them both down to the car. 

“Alright baby, glasses on then we have to put your shoes and jacket on.” Lena whispers placing the items on the bottom of the bed. 

With as much reluctance as that of a toddler having to do something that they really don’t want to do Kara slipped on her glasses, shoes and jacket. This city can be loud without a storm even if it's just on its way, she can’t imagine what it must be like to be able to hear every heartbeat on this planet. Finally, she had her girlfriend down the stairs and in her car and then they were off to their destination even if the blonde had no idea where they were going. Unfortunately for the blonde they hit a little bit of traffic, but they managed to get there before the storm hit. Alex, Maggie and Eliza got there first and were waiting on the front porch with the things that Lena had asked them to bring. 

“You could have let yourself in you know?” Lena said to Alex as they made their way up the stairs. 

“I could have, I also know you wanted to show Kara yourself so, we are going to let you guys go in first.” Alex smiled taking the heavy beg off Lena’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” The brunette smiled before opening the door. 

You could see that the house was still going under renovations but if you wanted to and didn’t mind a little mess then you could also move right in. The brunette didn’t even bother to give them a tour instead she lead her girlfriend straight through to the living room that had wall to wall windows and opening French doors onto the back deck that wrapped around the back of the house. The angle of it allowing this side of the house to be able to have a view of the lake in front of it with a garden fenced off meaning the kids could play out side without having supervision as long as the gate was locked at the top where they wouldn’t be able to reach. 

There were still some minor details to be done and furniture to be added but for the most part the room was finished it even had a large working fire that the brunette plans on lighting tonight. Thankfully though the bed for what will be their room was just delivered the other day and was still to be built so the boys had left the mattress downstairs to keep it out of the way and since the plastic is still on they could lay it on the floor without worrying about it getting dirty. 

“Where are we?” Kara asked quietly as their things were dumped onto the floor, the five women were standing in the middle of the room. 

“The new house well our new house kind of. It was my moms, birth mom; I discovered it while going through some old LCorp files. Lillian and Lionel never told me about it, but she left it to me when she died. I thought we could live here with the babies once they are here. But we can talk about that tomorrow. Today we’re are going to get you settled.” Lena said as Alex quietly rejoiced at the fire she had started in the fireplace. 

First things first Alex and Maggie lay the mattress on the floor against the wall before the secret agent brought a box through to use as a table followed by some folding chairs they could sit on although there was only four. While she did that Lena blew up the portable pillows that went with the sleeping bags before setting them on the mattress followed by two sleeping bags. Before anyone could do anything else Alex reached into a bag and pulled out five pair of slipper socks you know the kind that go up to your ankles handing everyone a pair so that the sound of their shoes on the hardwood floor wouldn’t get to her sister. 

While the others got themselves sorted Lena sat her girlfriend down on the mattress taking her shoes off then her jacket before apologising for the rustling of the bag while pulling out the gravity blanket. She draped the blanket over her girlfriend’s shoulder allowing her to pull it over herself snuggling in smiling at the grateful look the blonde was giving her. It took a little coaxing, but they eventually managed to get Kara to eat something before she lay in her sleeping bag with the gravity blanket over her. She was going to try and get some sleep now as the storm was only now starting nothing but some heavy rain, so she decided to try now before it was to loud for her to sleep. 

Giving Kara some space the other four woman were sitting in the folding seats by the fire chatting away. 

“Where are Arlo and Bear?” Lena asked her hand laying absentmindedly on her baby bump. 

“They are spending the night with J’onn, he offered to take them for the night.” Maggie explained sitting next to her wife so close they were practically sitting on each other despite their separate chairs. 

“So, this is where you're going to live when the babies arrive?” Eliza asked the youngest woman. 

“Hopefully, still close enough to the city for work but far away enough for privacy and press and there is still a garden around the side they can play in that’s locked so we won’t have to worry about the water.” She smiled. 

“And because it’s was your moms.” The oldest Danvers woman said with a knowing smile. 

“It’s the only thing I have left of her, they never let me have anything else. This is something I have that the Luthor’s haven’t gotten to and destroyed. This is for me.” The brunette explained. 

Shortly after that Maggie and Eliza headed home before it got too dangerous in the storm, but Alex wanted to stay with her sister to make sure that she was alright. Then there was also the fact that Lena was pregnant and if anything went wrong she wanted to be there to help fix it. There are certain things a twenty-seven-weeks pregnant woman can’t do. She started by putting on the heating, even though the fire was still going they didn’t want to leave it going, the temperature will still drop and the house will be even colder since it’s empty. That done she grabbed her phone plugging it in to charge as she settled in her sleeping bag they had borrowed from the DEO. Lena had said she could come onto the mattress with them, but Alex wanted the two of them to be able to get through this themselves. Alex was only there for emergencies. She knows Kara will always need her but she has Lena now, so she knows that her little sister will be just fine. The secret agent also doesn’t want to throw the younger woman into the deep end though especially with her sister when she is unable to use her powers. 

Alex was on her phone going between reading something and texting with her wife as Lena slipped into her sleeping bag. Once settled in and cosy she turned to face the blonde who was still sleeping at least. She hoped she would still manage to get some more sleep. Until the blonde was awake though she was content enough to lay there next to her dozing, they were lying close enough that they could feel each other’s presence but not actually touching. 

It was maybe an hour later when the brunette was woken up by something lightly brushing her cheek. It took her a couple of seconds but soon her eyes were fluttering open to be meet with the most beautiful blue ones she had ever seen. Kara smiled at her girlfriend before poking her hand out laying it flat between them just below, her eyes flickering down to her hand letting the younger woman know what she wanted. Getting the hint Lena put out her hand getting the other hint when the blonde lifted her hand meaning she wanted her hand under her just to lay with no fingers tangled together. That was all the blonde needed a little reassurance the other woman was there. Kara would have loved nothing more than to shuffle forward and snuggle but it would be too much touching, this though she could handle. 

By the morning it was quieter the storm having almost passed but the worse was over meaning the blonde was feeling a little better. The sound of the water though was helping to calm her enough that the blonde could handle a conversation and some light touches. So with a smile Kara leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss against her girlfriend's lips waking her up. 

“Hi” Lena whispered with a smile her Irish accent popping through as always when she’s just awake. 

“Hi” Kara whispered back. 

“Are you feeling better?” Lena asked. 

“A little, you’re going to live here with the Sprout and Monkey?” Kara asked shyly. 

“No, we are, if you want to come with me that is?” The brunette asked biting her lips nervously. 

“This is all for us?” Kara asked in awe. 

“All for us, now it’s still early and its quieter what do you say we try and get some more sleep. 

Thankfully the brunette did manage to get a couple more hours of sleep with her girlfriend's presence closer to her making it easier to sleep. By the time that she woke up again it was about eight o’clock in the morning, By this time Kara was feeling a little bit better and was able to tolerate touch completely now. When the blonde woke up Lena and Alex were once again sitting in the folding chairs, the Agent with a cup of coffee and the CEO with tea chatting away. Grinning Kara stood up stretching happily as if she were a cat enjoying the sun on her skin shining through the window. Happily, she made her way over to her girlfriend and sister plopping down happily in the chair between them. Without even a hello to the two-other women she leaned in placing her hands-on either side of Lena’s bump before leaning in and pressing a kiss to their unborn babies before leaning up and pressing a kiss against the younger woman’s lips. 

“You okay?” Kara asked her girlfriend. 

“Me, of course. Are you feeling better darling?” Lena asked taking the older woman’s hand in hers. 

“Yeah. I feel so much better. It’s just that I’ve noticed that you seemed to be taking a long time in the shower now I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright?” Kara asked worried. 

The blonde had noticed yesterday after the brunette had gone for a shower before she had. She was going to ask her girlfriend about it after her own shower but the solar storm decided to make an appearance before she could ask the younger woman about it. 

“I’m fine honestly darling. I’m just.” Lena said pausing to clear her throat. “I’m just enjoying the long showers while we still have the time.” The brunette replied. 

She was perfectly aware by the look on her girlfriends face that the blonde was in no way convinced with the answer that the CEO had provided. It seemed to be good enough for now and Lena really didn’t want to have this conversation in front of Alex. Something told the younger woman though that the secret agent was perfectly aware why the long showers judging by the look on her face and the snickering. Kara was happy for now, so she was more than happy to shelf the conversation for now. 

They were interrupted by Alex’s phone ringing so while she headed outside to go and speak to her wife the two other women set about packing up their things and tidying up. When Alex came back inside she asked her sister and soon to be sister in law If they wanted to get breakfast with their mom, Maggie and the kids. Of course, Kara being Kara the ever hungry Kryptonian eagerly agreed and Lena was quite happy to go as well after all she is carrying two half alien babies. With the prospect of food, it didn’t take them too much longer to tidy up, and get changed before piling into Lena’s car heading off in the direction of the others. 

As soon as they were inside the restaurant it wasn’t hard to find the four they were looking for. They made a beeline straight for them all giving the boys a kiss on the cheek before taking their seats then Alex gave Maggie a generous kiss hello mindful they were in public. Maggie happily returned the kiss but was giving the secret agent a curious yet amused look. 

“What?” Alex asked smiling. 

“What was so funny on the phone, you sounded rather amused?” Maggie asked. 

“Kara would like to know why Lena is taking long showers.” Alex said pressing her lips into a thin line trying not to laugh. 

“So she can enjoy them while we still have the time.” Kara replied looking at them all. 

“Yes, darling.” Lena replied with a slight blush running her hand down the blonde’s back. “Anyway, are we eating or not.” Lena asked the amused table changing the subject. 

“Yes, we are we thought we might go to the park after.” Eliza replied taking pity on the youngest woman. 

“I don’t get while you’re all amused. But we are definitely going to the park after we're finished here.” Kara huffed. 

That’s just what they did. After having an enjoyable breakfast they all headed to the park to play with the boys before stopping for ice cream and then it was back to Alex and Maggie’s for movies and supper.


	10. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close. They get so close and then something somehow manages to get in their way,

Sunday morning. Kara was feeling a lot better now that solar storm was well gone. If anything, she was excited that they were going to the zoo with her adoptive mother, the boys and Alex and Maggie. The blonde would get excited anytime someone even mentioned the word zoo prompting teasing from her sister and the others. Kara would always defend herself though by saying they didn’t have zoos on Krypton. Lena could see many trips to the zoo in their future especially when the twins come along. 

They still had a little while before they have to get ready, so they leave and meet everyone at the entrance to the zoo. When Kara’s eyes fluttered open instantly falling on the back of her girlfriend’s head who she was currently spooning the alien being the big spoon, it was getting a little difficult for Lena to be the big spoon with her growing stomach. Grinning at the familiar sight, the brunettes back pressed against her front one arm cradled between the gap of the CEO’s neck and shoulder stretched out with her other arm wrapped around her tucked in the space between her breast and bump with their legs tangled together. 

She craned her neck instead of moving to have a glace at the clock before settling back against Lena. Yeah, they still had a little time. With a smile of innocence, the blonde leaned forward pressing her lips against the back of Lena’s neck between her shoulder blades. She knew it would take a couple of attempts to wake the CEO, the brunette definitely isn’t a morning person, so she placed another kiss and then another eventually scrapping her teeth gently against soft creamy skin.

“Mmm, Good morning.” Lena said barley above a whisper, her voice slick with her Irish accent and the husk of sleep as it is every morning. 

“Good morning, baby.” Kara mumbled against Lena’s shoulder as she focused her lips on the curve of the younger woman’s neck where neck and shoulder meet. 

“A very good morning.” The brunette grinned shifting so that she was lying on her back reminding the blonde that said brunette was just wearing sleep shorts and a sports bra. Being pregnant was definitely making her feel warmer and when you're lying next to your very own heater sleep can become very warm. 

Lena didn’t give Kara time to answer though as she reached up tangling fingers in blonde hair while bringing the alien down to her pressing their lips together. Not that Kara minded quite the opposite. Instead she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. They had gotten lost in the feeling of each other, the touch and the smell of one another, the way that their breathing changed. The way that Lena would pull back when the need for air became too much but keeping their foreheads pressed together, lips barley even parted yet just enough to leave Kara’s lips chasing hers. 

Somehow, they managed to move so that Kara was now settled between the younger woman’s legs. She could feel Lena's bump pressing into her abs so delightfully. Kara had one of Lena’s hands pressed against the pillow above their heads while the other explored her breast over her sports bra mindful that the brunette had mentioned the other day that they were tender. Lena had her free hand tangled in Kara's hair or she would run her hands down her back nails scrapping the path she took before returning her hands back into blonde hair tugging ever so gently. Her leg was hooked over one of Kara’s keeping her close. It was something that was becoming a little harder. To be close, skin pressed against skin with her growing bump. 

Lips were moving together in a dance that was becoming more and more familiar as the days passed. Bodies moved together ever so gently mindful of their unborn child between them yet still providing one another of the feeling of skin being brushed and pressed against skin. Fingers were gripping one another's as if it was the only left to keep them together, their paths being traced with their nails. Hands gripped on holding close, pulling closer grasping onto the feeling of one another. Both women lost in a world together, no one else existing outside, just them. A world completely silent apart from the sound of their heavy breathing and heartbeats, the rhythm of their world and then a shrill sound ripped them from it. 

“No!” Kara whined reaching out and turning off the alarm on her phone before resting her head against Lena’s shoulder. 

“Sorry darling, we need to get ready and eat, we promised to meet the others at the Zoo although I’m going to text them and see if they want us to swing by and pick up Eliza so they don’t have to take the other car.” Lena said throwing her head back against the pillow almost like she was in a huff. Her hair tangled and her lips red and kiss swollen. 

Groaning Kara moved, settling down on her stomach beside her girlfriend face pressed into the pillow beneath her. She loves the zoo but did the alarm really have to go off at that moment? It couldn’t have waited? They had been so close. Lena had chuckled leaning over and kissing the blonde’s shoulder before declaring that she was going to have a cold shower then get ready for the day. 

Quicker than Kara would have liked they were showered, dressed and had eaten breakfast then out the door enroute to her sister and her wife’s house so that they could pick up her mother and go to the zoo. Of course, by time that they were actually inside the zoo Kara had Arlo sitting on her shoulders as they happily went about seeing the animals. By the time that they got home after the zoo, dinner and going back to Alex and Maggie’s to spend some more time with Eliza, Lena was ready to fall straight into bed so needless to say no further attempts to continue what they had started earlier were made.

The second time that it happens they are in pretty much the same situation. They may have been lying on the brunettes very expensive couch with said brunette pressed into the same couch. Except this time Lena was not long home from work still dressed in her black pencil skirt and white shirt that was now considerably unbuttoned. She’d specifically spent a little extra time at the office tonight so that when she got home there wouldn’t be any interruptions. That was the theory any way. Unfortunately for them both that was not the way it played out. Kara’s hand had just slipped under Lena’s skirt running up the side of her thigh just beginning to brush over the top to the inside of her thigh when suddenly the brunettes phone started ringing, buzzing loudly against the coffee table. 

“Please ignore it.” Kara whined face buried in the younger woman’s neck. 

“Darling, if I ignore it and it’s work they’re just going to keep calling.” Lena groaned stretching over and picking up her phone letting out a groan when she indeed realised that it was work. 

Kara let out her own sound of displeasure when the brunette answers her phone shifting so that she was lying between Lena and the couch her back pressed against the cushion. Then the brunette was pushing herself up so her back was pressed against the arm of the couch bringing Kara’s face level with her bump as she flipped on her tablet. Yeah, Kara knew there would be nothing happening tonight. 

The next time that it happened neither of them could really find it in themselves to be mad. They had just eaten a lovely meal that Lena had cooked herself and were just about to have dessert when Alex called with a Supergirl emergency. Meaning that the rest of the night would have to wait and no dessert. Lena knew from the start that sometimes the blonde’s super duties would get in the way of their plans just like her work would, so she couldn’t really fault the blonde for that. It did however mean that she would be going to bed alone tonight. 

It was in fact their fault the time after that though. It was Eliza’s last night before she would be traveling back home in the afternoon the next day. So, they decided to have a movie night at Kara and Lena’s so that they could all spend some more time together before their mother would be leaving. They had decided the others should come over after dinner, so Lena found herself in her kitchen wearing sweatpants and a white tank top as she made them all some snacks. Friendlier options for the kids and Kara while some a little more adult for the other four. 

There was music on in the background coming from her docked iPod giving her a source of entertainment as she went about her task for the moment. Kara was in the living room setting out extra blankets and taking the beanbags from the room that Bear and Arlo were using when they were staying over for the night making sure that they would be comfy during the movies. When the blonde got back to the kitchen well around thanks to the open plan lay out, she couldn’t help but smile biting her lip at the sight.

It brought back memories from the night they had made their amazing babies. Music thumping away in their ears, their bodies pressed together, Kara’s front against Lena’s back as their hands grasped at each other. Before the blonde even realised what was happening she had crossed the room slipping up behind the brunette placing her hands on her hips lips finding the spot behind her ear. Instantly Lena smiled leaning back against Kara as she continued preparing the snack she had been in the middle of making. 

“What are you doing?” Lena asked the smile evident in her voice as she spoke. 

“Nothing.” Kara replied teeth nipping at the skin below her lips. 

“Huh” The CEO teased putting the last of the food into a dish before turning around in the alien’s arms resting her own arms on her shoulders. 

“Kiss” Kara simply requested with a bright smile on her face. 

Who was Lena to deny her girlfriend what she wanted so without any regards to the time she leaned in and pressed their lips together in a slow chaste kiss. Neither woman knew who deepened the kiss, but soon enough Lena had the blonde trapped between her and the kitchen counter. Kara had of course taken the opportunity when she had been pressed against the counter to remove Lena’s tank top. Lena was about to do just that with Kara’s sweater but suddenly the blonde pulled away announcing the others were about to come in while handing her girlfriend back her tank top before they started cleaning up. Sure enough the three adults and two children came walking in to the penthouse smiling at the two women in the kitchen they had a direct view of. 

“Did we miss something, you two are looking very rosy?” Maggie grinned putting down Arlo’s baby bag beside the arm chair. 

“Nope, no nothing we are just tidying up then we’re gonna bring the snacks over so get comfy.” Kara said focusing on her tidying. “You take this through and I will tidy” She said handing her girlfriend over the snacks. 

“I’ll help.” Eliza said amused, taking the other snacks Lena couldn’t carry. “Your tops on inside out darling.” She said to Lena making Alex and Maggie laugh as they placed the snacks on the coffee table. 

“I’ll get the drinks.” She mumbled cheeks blushing even brighter she took her top off as she walked back to the kitchen putting it back on the right way and telling her girlfriend to get the rest of the drinks. 

The night although not quite spent how the couple would have liked it to be was spent with family meaning it wasn’t quite a bust after all. Even if Kara did send them all a pout every five minutes for the first hour that they were there. Eventually though it got late, and the boys had fallen asleep, so the three adults decided that it was time that they should head back home for the night. Eliza did have to go over everything once more to make sure that she had everything packed. 

Silently Kara and Lena went about cleaning up so that they could head to bed as well. When it was just the dishes left to rinse off before putting them in the dishwasher the blonde told the younger woman to go start getting ready for bed and she would finish up. By the time that she got to the bed room Lena was already under the covers wearing a blue vest top and shorts matching pyjama set. Kara cheating decided that she would use her superspeed to get herself ready so that she could climb under the covers and join her girlfriend. 

Smiling at the reporter Lena flipped her light off before sliding down the bed then leaning over pressing a kiss against Kara’s lips. With their previous activities prior to their guest still on her mind it wasn’t long until Kara was deepening the kiss. More than welcoming to the kiss Lena leaned in a much as she could with her growing baby bump between them. 

“Wait, wait a second!” Kara said pulling back pressing their foreheads together. 

“Are you alright?” Lena asked hands cupping Kara’s face slightly breathless. 

“Yeah, it’s just I’m not sure I could stop if we keep going.” She admitted with a blush tinting her cheeks. 

“Who said you have to stop?” Lena asked with a smile. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Kara, days. Days we’ve been trying to do this. It’s obvious we are both ready to do this and I am more than ready to.” The brunette said reassuring the other woman. 

That was all that Kara needed to hear before leaning in capturing Lena’s lips in a heated kiss. Soon clothes followed being dropped over the edge of the bed or kicked off to the bottom. Bodies pressed against one another moving together, skin heating up to one another’s touch. The sound of heavy breathing and kissing filled the room until their names joined in the noise of the bedroom. Fingers dug into skin or gipped onto hair keeping each other as close as possible both women wanting this to last as long as possible. Eventually though Lena had to call it, she was pregnant. 

“Jesus Christ.” She panted out as Kara pulled the covers over them. 

“Is that good or bad?” Kara asked settling down on her side to face the other woman. 

“Good very good. So very good.” She replied with a smile letting Kara turn her around so that she becomes the little spoon with Kara’s front pressing into her back. 

“Good, get some sleep baby.” Kara blushed settling and tightening her grip just a little at hearing the sleep in the other woman’s voice. 

It wasn’t long until the brunette was asleep although it did take a little while for Kara to follow. She couldn’t help but lie there pressed up against her girlfriend thinking how lucky she was as her fingers fell on her baby bump. Yeah she was the luckiest alien alive and she gets to add their little bundle to it soon enough. Not quite quick enough if you ask her. She fell asleep wondering what their baby would look like.


	11. The Finer Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a little worried about the babies and Lena is a little worried about asking Kara a question.

Things are going great between Kara and Lena even now that the brunettes hit her sixth-month mark in her pregnancy. Although they haven’t officially moved in together Kara is still spending every night with her girlfriend baring any hero emergencies. The house was nearly finished though meaning that they could soon be living together if everything was to go in order. Now though it was ordered as normal meaning Kara was home wasting time until Lena comes through the door and they decided what’s for dinner. Kara not being that great of a cook and Lena’s ever-changing mind of what she would like to eat had long given up on making them dinner for the CEO to come home to. 

“Hi, darling.” Came the voice of the very woman that had been on the alien’s mind as the door opened and closed. 

“Hi, baby.” Kara smiled looking up from her laptop sitting on her knee. 

“I’ll be right with you, I’m just going to go and get changed into something more comfortable,” Lena replied pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips. 

The brunette wasn’t long in changing into a pair of checkered flannel pajama trousers that sat just below her growing baby bump and a stretchy tank top before padding back through barefoot. First, though the CEO needed to stop and get herself something to drink, a nice and cold glass of Almond milk to help with the heartburn the brunette had been nursing for the last hour. Then with that in hand, she made her way back through to join her girlfriend on the couch. Grinning, Kara reached over with one hand beginning to massage one of the younger woman’s calves that had been tucked up on the couch beside her. 

It had dawned on the brunette while she had been sifting through her paperwork at her desk at LCorp that she had told Kara they would talk about the house in the morning once the blonde was feeling better. They had ended up getting sidetracked meaning they never did get to have that talk and now lying here with some mind-numbing TV playing and the blonde pressing her fingers gently into her calf she could imagine coming home to this every night. Coming home to find Kara with their twins playing on the floor laughing. She could imagine coming home to that beautiful sound. 

She had to make up her mind though if this is definitely what she wants. Well, it is but she has too decided if this is what she wants now. That it’s not too soon to be moving in together. Like Sam and Alex say though they have practically been dating since they met. What really has been running through her mind is would Kara really want to come and live with them. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice came through breaking her from her thoughts. 

“Yes?” She smiled at the blonde. 

“Are you alright, I asked you a question, but you seemed to be in your own little world.” The alien asked her hand now still on the younger woman’s leg.

“I’m alright, what was your question darling?” Lena replied giving the other woman her full attention. 

“What colour is the twins nursery going to be?” 

“Oh, I haven’t really thought about it, I figured they’d have a room each and we could decide together how we are going to decorate them.” The brunette explained. 

“I like that idea.” Kara grinned happily. 

“Yeah, do you have any idea’s,” Lena asked shifting so that she was facing the brunette a little better.

“I was thinking grey and pink and grey and yellow with white furniture,” Kara suggested shyly. 

“I love it.” Lena smiled sitting up taking a drink of her almond milk before pressing a kiss to Kara’s lips. 

Shutting the laptop Kara placed it on the coffee table before leaning back against the couch then wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder pulling her into her side. The two were content to sit there and snuggle Lena’s head resting on her shoulder while the blonde ran her fingers through the brunette’s hair. 

Lena though couldn’t get herself comfortable. Her bump was ever growing larger and larger these days and the fact that there are two babies in there means she had a larger bump at this stage of the pregnancy than most women. So, she was feeling rather uncomfortable and her back was starting to hurt with carrying around the extra weight. At least her ankles aren’t swollen yet, at least that was something. In an attempt to make her girlfriend feel more comfortable the blonde ran her hand down the brunette’s side to her hip before running it across to the small of her back. Gently reminding herself that she had to be extra careful with her powers Kara started pressing her fingertips into the small of Lena’s back knowing that the pressure helps the younger woman’s pain.

“Sore baby?” The blonde asked resting her cheek on top of Lena’s head. 

“A little bit more uncomfortable really,” Lena replied sinking further into the woman below her. 

“Would you,” Kara said reaching up to push her glasses up her nose. “Would you maybe, like to take a bath with me?” Kara added shyly. 

“Darling, that sounds wonderful.” Lena smiled looking up at the older woman. 

“You stay right here, and I’ll come and get you when everything is ready.” Kara smiled leaning down stealing a kiss before the brunette moved to allow her to stand up. 

Placing another kiss on Lena’s forehead Kara then set off for the ensuite bathroom beginning to run the bath. Unfortunately, her superpowers couldn’t help her with this other than heating the water, but she was too scared to do that in case she makes the water too hot for the CEO. It didn’t take too long though before the bath was ready and Kara was making her way back through to the other woman only this time she was wearing her robe. 

Silently Kara leads Lena through to the ensuite by the hand where the bath was drawn, the lights were dimmed to create a warm glow in the room. Once the door was shut behind them Kara spun Lena around her to face her before cupping her face pressing a kiss to her lips. There was barely any space between the two women that they could feel one another’s breath as Kara reached between them removing the tank top from her girlfriend. Next, she bent down Lena’s hands instantly resting on her shoulders to steady herself as Kara removed her flannel pajama bottoms. Kara couldn’t help but be delighted at the fact the younger woman wasn’t wearing any underwear, but she pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s bump before standing back up. Then she removed Lena’s bra leaving her completely naked before she dropped her own robe to the floor leaving them both naked. 

Kara took Lena’s hand again letting her step into the bath before getting in behind her sitting down and letting the younger sit between her legs. Kara’s front was pressed to Lena’s back their legs tangled together as the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's growing stomach. Letting out a happy sigh Lena sank further into Kara’s embrace letting her head fall back against the alien’s shoulder turning her head into the blonde’s neck a little so that her forehead was pressed against Kara’s jaw. 

It felt good though to be surrounded by the hot water and her lover’s warmth. Lena hadn’t realized how much she had actually needed this, she could stay here forever then she thinks that she just might. She had spent the day sorting out problems at LCorp, a rather long irritating call to a potential investor will they wanted Lena to invest in their product and she wasn’t quite willing to do that and then there had been stressing about asking Kara to move into the new house with her. You can’t forget that Lena is also pretty sure there is something bothering Kara. It’s like there is something that Kara would like to bring up but isn’t sure how to go about it or how to put into words. It was decided though after their bath that Lena was going to find out what is bothering her girlfriend and then ask her to move in with her and the twins at the new house. 

They stayed in the bath for as long as they could well until Lena couldn't stand the water cooling down before they got out. Once out Kara cheated using her super speed to dry off and put on pajamas before she reappeared in front of Lena with a fluffy towel. Still, they were silent as the blonde dried off her girlfriend helping her back into her tank top without knowing the brunette found it more comfortable and her breast was hurting and a pair of soft stretchy boxers. 

They quickly went about their night time routine before getting under the covers. Kara was first in bed leaning against the headboard with her iPad in hand and the covers pulled up to her waist. That was how Lena found her when she came back into the room heading over to her side pulling back the covers with the plan of reading her book. That had been the plan until she was actually on her side of the bed and turned to look at the blonde and changed her mind. Placing the book in her hand back on her nightstand Lena moved until she was sitting on the blonde’s knee taking the iPad from her lover’s hand placing it on the nightstand beside them on her side of the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked deciding to get straight to the point as she rested her hands on the alien’s covered abs. 

“Pffttt, there’s nothing wrong,” Kara replied rather unconvincingly as she placed her hands on the woman sitting on her knee thigh. 

“Baby.” Was all that the blonde got back making her drop her head and look down at the bare thighs her hands were resting on. 

“I’m scared she’ll be like me,” Kara replied. 

“Darling there is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect the way you are. Are you worried they might have powers like you?” Lena asked using her index finger and thumb to lift Kara’s chin until they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

“No, well yes but we can help them with that. I mean what if our little girl is like me different from other girls.” 

“Then we will take it one step at a time and remind her that she is beautiful and perfect the way that she is. That she is different and that’s okay because different is good, it's fantastic. Kara, I wouldn’t have you any other way all body parts and all.” Lena replied cupping Kara’s face where jaw and neck meet. 

“But school and-” 

“There are always cubicles and we can get her compression shorts and teach her to put her t-shirt on first then shorts. Then we will deal with any problems she may run into together. She is going to be just fine just like you.” 

“Promise?” Kara asked leaning her cheek into Lena’s hand. 

“I promise.” Lena smiled sealing it with a kiss. 

Once the blonde was feeling happier about herself and they had exchanged numerous kisses Lena settled back down beside her picking up her book and Kara picked up her iPad again. An hour had nearly passed before they decided to call it a night and turn out their lights. With the light’s out, Kara settled into being the big spoon slipping her hand under Lena’s tank top resting it on her bump preferring the feeling of skin under her hand compared to the material. 

“Kara?” Lena asked breaking the blanket of silence over them. 

“Mmhmm.” Was mumbled into her neck. 

“Move in with us?” She replied staring ahead into the dark eyes beginning to adjust to it. 

“What?” Kara asked but this time with a little more enthusiasm and the hint of a smile in her voice. 

“Move in with us. I mean we already practically live together. Then when the twins are here I want you there with us not just coming over to spend the night to be with us plus I would really like it if you would move in with me in the new house. I know it seems rather soon and we agreed to take it slow and if things don’t work out between us then that’s okay but you’ll always have a place to sleep there even if that means in the spare room. But I would really like it if you moved in with me just you know in my room, not the spare room.” Lena rambled. Kara honestly thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She’d never seen Lena Luthor CEO who she has seen scare people with a look ramble because she is so nervous. 

Instead of answering straight away Kara reached around cupping Lena’s cheek forcing the brunette to look at her then crashing their lips together. Eventually though when the need for air became too much Lena somehow finding herself beneath the alien the brunette had to pull away. She smiled letting her eyes closed as she rested their foreheads together. 

“Was that a yes?” Lena asked tentatively. 

“An absolute yes.” Kara smiled kissing her girlfriend again. 

That was all that they said to each other, but it certainly wasn’t the last thing that exchanged though. They may have been tired when they climbed into bed and the CEO may have been looking forward to being curled in bed all afternoon but that didn’t stop them from staying up well into the night celebrating their new development. 

The next morning Lena was the second of the two to wake up, after all, she really isn’t a morning person. None the less though she grabbed her tank top and flannel pajamas from last night putting them on before making her way to use the toilet and clean her teeth. When she made her way into the kitchen Kara was standing at the stove making pancakes while humming away quietly to the radio. With a smile, she made her way over to the blonde kissing her cheek then going to pour herself a drink while slipping her phone she had put in her pajama pocket after quickly checking her messages. Knowing that Kara was still occupied Lena quickly sent a text off to Alex simply saying, ‘You were right, thank you,’. 

Maybe today, since they both have the day of the, could start looking for baby things that they would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick question. Can anyone tell me what tumblr is all about


End file.
